EL PASADO PERSIGUE
by LOBINA16
Summary: la noche anterior había sido una cita bastante ro este dia seria pesado para ella,sabría sobre su pasado y un felino la visitaria. A por cierto continuacion de otra historia y dejen sus comentarios si falta algo eso
1. Chapter 1

_**´´EL PASADO PERSIGUE´´**_

La noche anterior había sido un momento especial, la cita con shao en el bosque. Ya por fin amaneció en el valle de la paz. El maestro venía con curiosidad a las habitaciones pero sobre todo a la de xia. Toco el gong y todos salieron a saludarlo:

SHIFU: BUENO DIAS HIJA

TIGRESA: BUENO DIAS PAPA

SHIFU: BUENO DIAS PANDA, KIM Y BENGALA

TODOS:(unisonó):BUENO DIAS MAESTRO

SHIFU: BUENOS DIAS XIA

XIA:BUENOS DIA MAESTRO

Xia salió muy contenta a la cocina a desayunar, tigresa y víbora iban a bombardearla de preguntas. Po y Kim fueron atrás de tigresa y víbora. Pero cierto felino hasta triste y enojado pero a la vez de matar a esa tal shao.

PO: YO PREPARO EL DESAYUNO

Todos observaban a xia unos con picardía y otros con risitas pero bengala la miraba seria.

XIA: BENGALA PASA ALGO?

BENGALA:NO NADA PERO YA SE ME QUITO EL HAMBRE IRE A ENTRENAR

XIA:(tomándolo del brazo)HABER HERMANITO A TI TE PASA ALGO,IRE CONTIGO A ENTRENAR

BENGALA:NO GRACIAS IRE SOLO

XIA:A MI NADIEN ME DA ORDENES NI ME DETIENE(enojada)

Bengala solo mufo y se fueron los 2 a entrenar, xia llego primero y después bengala con un ánimo muy bajo y mirando a xia.

_**EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…..**_

Xia se sentó mirando a bengala como niñita pequeña embobada con los golpes y fuerza que pegaba a los guerreros de madera. Bengala sentía como su fuerza venia en cada golpe en los maderos, de un salto fue Asia xia a verla a los ojos.

BENGALA: XIA SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE DE SHAO

Xia quedo blanca y en ese momento prefería que la mataran antes de responder eso ,suspiro y dijo:

XIA:BENGALA SI ERES MI HERMANO PERO SI TE DECIA LE ROMPERIAS LA CARA A SHAO

BENGALA:HERMANITA PERO ME SENTI MUY MAL Y CELOSO A LA VES(cruzados de brazo y dado vuelta)

XIA:(lo abraso ):HERMANITO TU ERES UN IDOLO PARA MI PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDA TENER NOVIO .

BENGALA:SI PERO TENGO MIEDO DE PERDERTE Y QUE NO ME HABLES MAS

XIA:BENGALA ESCUCHAME TU VAS A SER MI HERMANO Y MI CARIÑO NUNCA CAMBIARA

Bengala y xia se abrasaron ,xia agregó:

XIA:ADEMAS SI QUIERES TE LO PRESENTO PERO NO LE VAYAS A ROMER NINGUN HUESO YA

BENGALA:SI HERMANITA,PERO NO PROMETO NADA

XIA:BENGALAAA(golpeando en el brazo)

BENGALA:AUSSSH ESO DOLIO

Los 2 felinos iban saliendo pero un portazo los saco volando a los aros de fuego, para su sorpresa todos ya había terminado de desayunar y ahora venía a entrenar. Todos miraban a la escena chistosa pero los 2 felinos estaban serio y enojado pero se rieron después.

SHIFU:ES HORA DE ENTRENAR

TODOS:(reverencia)SI MAESTRO

_**MIENTRAS EN LAS MONTAÑAS….**_

Cierto guepardo de zarpas grandes, fornido y muy fuerte se peleaba con un grupo de guerreros expertos en espadas, todo lo miraban con admiración pero no se notaba contento sino preocupado. Shan se había ido a su cuarto esperaba una noticia importante para él y su amigo estaba a lado de él, un guepardo llamado liang.

LIANG:AMIGO YA TRANQUILISATE YA VERAS QUE SERAN BUENAS NOTICIAS

SHAN:SI PERO SI LA ENCUENTRAN Y ELLA NO ME RECONOCE

LIANG:SHAN ELLA SI LO HARA

SHAN:TIENE RAZON PERO HAY OTRAS COSA

LIANG:TE PREOCUPA SHAO EL PUMA?

SHAN:SI EL HABIA PASADO MAS TIMEPO CON ELLA

LIANG:AMIGO RELAGATE NO CREO QUE PASE NADA MALO

SHAN:ESO ESPERO AMIGO ESO ESPERO(preocupado)

_**MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO…**_

Xia y Kim peleaban, tigresa y po hacían lo mismo y víbora bajado ido para el pueblo y bengala solo meditaba allí mismo.

XIA:BENGALA POR QUE MEDITAS

BENGALA:PARA CONCENTRARME

KIM:BENGALA ESTABAS CELOSO POR SHAO

BENGALA(furioso):NO LO ESTABA

KIM:A SI NO TE CREO

PO:KIM Y XIA YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR A ESE CELOSO Y VAMOS A ALMOSAR YA ES HORA

TIGRESA:ES VERDAD BENGAL A SIEMPRE HA SIDO CELOSO.

Bengala miro eso 2 que eran sus padre con desaprobación pero pronto se pasó comiendo la sopa de fideos de ingrediente secreto. Pronto atardecía y las 2 guepardos se venían corriendo desde las montañas hasta el bosque.

_**EN EL BOSQUE….**_

Solo 2 sombras de felinos se veían corriendo y saltando entre los árboles ,uno de ellos iba preocupado pero su amigo lo apoyaba con palabras pero

LIANG:YA SHAN ELLA SI TE RECONOCERA Y VOLVERAN AL CLAN

SHAN:SI DEBO TENER CONFIANSA ADEMAS PERO NO SUPE NADA DESPUES QUE DESAPARECIERA

El guepardo miro a su amigo y no dijo nada en todo el camino.

_**MIENTARS EN EL PALACIO…...**_

Todos en la cocina miraban a xia pero ella solo miraba su comida y pensaba en shao, a veces se le salía una que otra pequeña sonrisita.

TIGRESA:XIA PARECE QUE TE FUE BIEN A NOCHE CON MI CUÑADO

XIA:MAMA YA ENSERIO ES UN AMIGO NADA MAS

BENGALA:SI CLARO UN AMIGO

XIA:TU TAMBIEN BENGALA(mirándolo con el ceño fruncido)

KIM:ENTONCES CUANDO SERAN NOVIO?(riéndose en la cara de xia)

Xia ya no podía más de la vergüenza y rabia, que les importaba a ellos como le había ido, tomo un respiro y se calmó.

XIA: SABEN CREO QUE IRE AL PUEBLO Y TOMARE AIRE FRESCO(parándose y a la ves botando la silla)

KIM:HERMANITA TE ACOMPAÑA

XIA:POR QUE ADEMAS SOLO ES EL PUEBLO?

KIM:TALVES VEA A SHAO TU NOVIO Y LO PUEDA CONOCER

XIA:AHORA SI YA BASTA DEJEN DE PREGUNTAR (gritando y cruzándose de brazos)

Xia se fue cerrando de un golpe la puerta ,pero los demás lo tomaron con risa hasta que llego el maestro shifu y los reprendió

SHIFU:QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTE RUIDO Y POR QUE SALIO XIA TAN ENOJADA

TIGRESA:PERDON PADRE POR EL RUIDO Y XIA SOLO FUE AL PUEBLO

Shifu salió de la cocina ,todos después de comer fueron al pueblo sabían que encontrarían a xia y tal vez podrían pasar al restaurante del señor ping.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL PUEBLO…**_

Xia se le había olvidado todo esa rabia y vergüenza paseando por el pueblo y viendo todas la tiendas de ropa y comida. Pero pronto para su sorpresa encontró a shao que por un extraña razón la estaba viendo como macho enamorado y embobado por su belleza, Xia se fue por atrás de shao para sorprenderlo:

XIA(tapándole los ojos):A VER QUIEN SOY ?

SHAO:MMM ERES LA FELINA ,MAS HERMOSA QUE HABIA CONOCIDO EN TODO EL MUNDO

Xia estaba muy sonrojada por eso y de repente sintió como un abraso y unos labio estaban junto a los de ella. Xia solo correspondió el abraso ,pero no se dio cuenta que ciertos felinos, panda y reptil la estaban mirando desde un buen rato. La tigresa solo fue a ver a shao y los demás curiosos también ,bengala solo se tronaba los puños en señal de puño.

XIA:SHAO TE PRESENTO A LA MAESTRA TIGRESA,EL GURRERO DRAGON

SHAO:ES UN HONOR MAESTRA Y GUERRERO

PO:SHAO SOLO DIME PO,GUERRERO DRAGON SOLO ES UN TITULO Y ADEMAS ES MUY LARGO

TIGRESA:EL HONOR ES MIO SHAO

XIA:SHAO ELLA ES MI HERMANA KIM Y MI HERMANO BENGALA

SHAO:OLA KIM

KIM:OLA SHAO MI NUEVO CUÑADO

BENGALA:OLA CUÑADITO (tronándose los puños)

SHAO:AA OLA BENGALA(nervioso)

PO :BUENO AHORA QUE CONOCIMOS AL NOVIO DE XIA VAMOS A CELEBRARLO AL RESTAURANTE

Todos miraron a po y se reían por su actitud, pero ya todo fueron al restaurantes excepto por la maestra tigresa y bengala que estaban con shao y xia.

XIA:MAMA ME ADELANTARE LOS DEJARE PARA QUE SE CONOSCAN

TIGRESA:SI HIJA ADELANTATE YO Y TU HERMANO DEBEMOS DECIRLE ALGO A SHAO

Shao le entro un frio por la espalda, bengala sonaban más fuertes su puños y la maestra tenia sonrisa de loca maniática.

TIGRESA:SHAO SI TU LE HACES DAÑO A MI HIJA TE JURO QUE NO TENDRAS ORGULLOS MASCULINO

Shao solo se tapó su pequeños pumas en forma de protección y bengala le dijo:

BENGALA:MIRA PUMITA, NO ME CAES BIEN Y QUIERO DECIRTE QUE SI TOCAS A MI HERMANITA O LAS HACES SUFRIR,TE JURO QUE TE ROMPERE LA CARA,A PO CIERTO NI SE TE OCURRA DEJARLA EMBARASADA.

Shao solo asintió con la cabeza, le asusto las advertencia de los madre sobre protectora y su hermanito celoso que tenía xia. Shao sintió una vos y vio a xia acercándose a hablarle.

XIA:SHAO QUE TE PASA ESTAS COMO SI VISTE UN FANTASMA(riéndose)

SHAO:NO NADA XIA YA CONOCI A TU MAMA Y TU HERMANO .(acordándose de la palabras de los 2 felinos)

XIA:BUENO ENTONCES YA VAMOS AL RESTAURANTE A COMER (tomándola de la mano)

SHAO:SI PERO TE PUEDO VER MA TARDE EN LE BOSQUE NECESITO DECIRTE ALGO INPORTANTE

XIA:NO ME ASUSTES ,PERO SI HIRE YA (dándole un beso en sus mejilla )

_**MIENTRAS EN EL RESTAURANTE…**_

Todos estaban sentados y comiendo en la mesa los fideos especiales del señor ping, tigresa y bengala tenían una mirada asesina a shao ,Kim y po comían sus fideos y ambos trataban de distraer a los 2 felinos con miradas asesinas. Xia abrasaba a shao y le mordía sus orejas por molestarlo nada mas.

XIA:(susurrándole en la oreja)SHAO YA TRANQUILISATE Y NO ESTE MAS NERVIOSO

SHAO:SI PERO QUIEN NO , LA MIRADA ASESINA DE TU MAMA E HERMANO

XIA:MAMA ,SHAO SABE KUN FU Y ES EXPERTO EN ESPADAS

TIGRESA:ENSERIO ENTONCES NO LE MOLESTARIA DARNOS UNA DEMOSTRACION EN EL PALACIO (sonriéndole y mirada de malicia)

BENGALA:SI ADEMAS QUIERO SABER QUE TAN FUERET ES MI CUÑADITO(mostrando sus colmillos)

XIA:SI NO HAY PROBLEMA SHAO ES MUY BUENO EN ESO

SHAO(susurrándole en la oreja):XIA QUE HACES ¿?

XIA:FACIL AYUDANDOTE A GANARTE LA CONFIAN SA DE MI FAMILIA

Todos miraron a shao para ver su respuesta ,asintió con la cabeza. Más tarde xia fue a buscar el broche de dorado que le regalo shao, ella no quería ponerlo triste, y por eso fue al palacio.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO…**_

Xia entro por la puerta tratando de no hacer tanto ruido ,rápidamente paso por los pasillo y fue a su habitación abrió la puerta y la cerro:

XIA:MENOS MAL ESTABA ACA MI BROCHE

Saliendo de la habitación, escucho como unos paso se acercaba más y más a ella. Xia lo único que iso fue esconderse y sorprenderlo con una daga que siempre tenía en su ropa.

XIA(tono amenazante):MUEVES UN SOLO PASO MAS Y TE MATO

SHAN:POR QUE MATARIAS A TU AMIGO

XIA:DE QUE HABLA YO NO TE CONOSCO?(mirándolo a los ojos con furia)

SHAN:TALVES ESTO TE HAGA RECORDAR

Shan muy rápidamente acerco sus labios a ella. Sus respiraciones se sentían muy cerca y Shan la beso, pero ella lo separo de un golpe ,rompiendo unas de las puertas de la habitación de tigresa.

XIA:MIRA ME BESAS DE NUEVO Y NO RESPONDO(advirtiéndole de nuevo)

SHAN:SI ESO TE HACE FELIS NO LO ARE MAS PERO AL MENOS DIME , NO RECUERDAS QUIEN SOY?(mirándolo con sus ojos tristes)

XIA:DEBERIA SABERLO ACASO?(enojada)

Shan solo se acercó a xia y ella preparaba sus puños para golpearlo de nuevo ,pero en vez de eso Shan solo le paso un dibujo que tenía el, un puma ,un guepardo y una tigresa de bengala. De repente a xia le vino unos recuerdos a la cabeza, estaba jugando ella y esos 2 felinos en el patio donde habían flores y árboles.

SHAN:AHORA SABES QUIEN SOY(acercándose a ella)

XIA:NO A HUN NO LO RECUEROD PERO EL ES SHAO

SHAN:SI ES MI AMIGO LO CONOCES

XIA:SI ES MI NOVIO

Shan solo miro y se puso muy triste ,su aspecto cambio a uno más serio y frio

SHAN:SI QUIERES SABER MAS DE TU PASADO DILE AL PUMA TRAIDOR

Xia después de que Shan se fuera ,le quedo esas palabra ,pensó y se fue al pueblo. Sus ojos brillaban la ería que shao no le hubiese dicho nada ,pero no le diría nada sobre la visita de Shan.

_**MIENTRAS CON SHAO…..**_

Shao se había ido del restaurante con la excusa de que estaba muy cansado y quería ir a descansar. Pero en verdad se iba a ver con xia esa noche. Llego al árbol ,sentado debajo con la luna a sus espalda pensaba en su amada xia y que esa noche le diría muy formal que si quería decir su novia. Xia se calmó y fue directo al bosque para encontrarse con shao.

XIA:OLA SHAO(abrasándolo)

SHAO:OLA XIA

XIA:SHAO PARA QUE ME CITASTE ?

SHAO:ES QUE TE QUERIA DECIR QUE SI TU QUIERE SER MI …..

XIA:SI YO QUIERO SER TU NOVIA(acercándose a él )

SHAO:SI ESO

Xia tomo la iniciativa y lo beso ,pero este beso fue apasionado y su corazón latía más fuerte más que nunca. Xia se separó bruscamente al recordar a Shao y le dijo :

XIA:SHAO TE PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO?

SHAO:SI PERO ME VAS DAR OTRO BESO

XIA:(suspirando)SI PERO DESPUES DE LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR Y TIENES QUE RESPONDERME CON TODA SINCERIDAD.

Shao asintió su cabeza y miro a xia pero su mirada tenia preocupacion

XIA:TU CONOCES A SHAN

Ese nombre se le repitió en su cabeza hasta que respondió

SHAO:SI ES EL NUESTRO AMIGO(cabizbajo)

XIA:PERO COMO ,SHAO SI TU ME AMA ME VAS A CONTAR TODO SOBRE MI PASADO(dando una orden a shao)

SHAO:SI TE LO DEBO

_**FLASHBACK…..**_

Los tres felinos corrían como pequeños cachorros en el bosque, la felina iba a delante y el puma y el guepardo iban atrás ,ella había tomado la delantera cuando se distrajeron .

XIA:PARDES GATITOS LES GANE(burlándose )

SHAN Y SHAO:NO ES JUSTO TU NOS DISTRAJISTE

XIA:MENTIRA NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE SEAN TAN TONTOS PARA DISTRAERSE(perdiendo la paciencia)

Shao y Shan se iban a tirar encima de xia para pelear hasta que cierta vos los llamo, liang venia corriendo para decirles algo importantes y para detenerlos:

LIANG:SHAN,SHAO PAREN DEJEN A MI HERMANA TRANQUILA

XIA:CALLATE LIANG SI ELLOS PELEA QUIEREN ENTONCES PELEA TENDRAN

LIANG:(poniendo la mano a su cabeza)XIA POR QUE TAN TERCA YA VAMOS PAPA NOS LLAMA

XIA:USTEDES NO SE SALVAN DE LA PALIZA

Shan y shao solo mofaron y se fueron con xia y liang al palacio donde estaban su padre el jefe del clan oscuro del as montañas. Iban corriendo ,su padre lo llamo hace mucho y un no llegaban, pero de una patada se abrió la puerta del palacio. Y para su sorpresa era xia:

KANG:XIA CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO DENTRES PATEANDO LA PUERTA(poniéndose la mano a su frente y enojado)

XIA:PUES MUCHAS PERO ME GUSTA ENTRAR ASI

KANG:Y TU LIANG TE DIJE QUE CUIDARAS A TU HERMANA

LIANG:PERO PAPA ELLA ES MUY ESCURRIDISA Y SE ESCAPA SIEMPRE(dándose vuelta y mirando de reojo a su papa)

Una vos muy femenina entro al cuarto donde estaban reunidos los felinos discutiendo, se calmó el ambiente al verla. Una tigresa de pelaje blanco.

YUKI:KANG CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO GRITES NI RETES A NUESTROS HIJOS

KANG:MUCHAS VECES PERO ES QUE XIA ME SACA DE QUISIO

YUKI:XIA QUE HICICSTE PARA QUE TU PAPA TE RETARA

XIA:HEEH MAMA ES QUE ENTRE DE PATADA A LA PUERTA

YUKI:KANG YO RECUERDO QUE CIERTO FELINO HACIO LO MISMO CUANDO ME VENIA A BUSCAR PARA UNA CITA¿RECUERDAS?

Kang se quedó rojo y además tenía que retractarse del reto a xia y él era muy terco para disculparse ,eso explica el genio de xia.

KANG:LO SIENTO HIJA POR EL RETO

XIA:BUENO YO LO SIENTO POR LA PATADA A LA PUERTA

LIANG:HAY DEJEN DE CURSILERIAS ,PAPÁ PARA QUE NOS LLAMASTE

Xia y Kang tenían miradas asesinas a liang que por supuesto se escondía detrás de su mama, él no quería tener problemas con eso 2 demonio que veía allí. Kang digo que todo se acercaran y él se fue a sentar a su trono junto con su esposa que ya estaba allí esperándolo.

KANG:XIA Y LIANG HOY ABRA UNA FIESTA IPORTANTE DONDE USTEDES TENDRAN QUE VENIR CON ACOMPAÑANTE Y LO MAS INPORTANTE XIA HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS(calmada y sereno)

XIA:SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO(fingiendo desinterés)

Todo cayeron para atrás con la respuesta de xia pero solo era broma era para ver su reacción

XIA:NO ERA BROMA Y ESTOY MUY FELIS POR LA FIESTA QUE VAN A DAR

YUKI:CARIÑO SUPONGO QUE VAS A TRAER A SHAO Y SHAN

XIA:SI MAMA

KANG:ENTONCES PRAPARARE MIS ARMAS Y GUARDIAS

LIANG:Y YO MIS PUÑOS

XIA:USTEDES QUE LE HACEN ALGO A MIS AMIGOS Y YO JURO QUE LE ROMPA TODOS SUS HUESOS(mirándolos con la mirada fija)

YUKI:LIANG ,KANG NO SE COMPORTEN COMO MACHO CELOSOS(mirando con un mirada fría y calculadora)

KANG Y LIANG:SI CARIÑO Y SI MAMA(cabizbajo)

YUKI:ENTONCES IRE CON XIA A SU HABITACION PARA VER SU ROPA PARA HOY EN LA NOCHE

A Kang no le gustaba que le discutieran pero esta vez era su esposa y no quería tener problema con ella ni tampoco con su hija ,las 2 tenían un genio peor que hembras defendiendo a sus cachorros.

_**YA EN LA NOCHE….**_

El palacio de veía muy elegante ,con luces y decoraciones por todo lados, sus invitados todo con trajes y la las damas con kimonos bonitos, pero nadie superaba a xia que estaba con un kimono rosado y un cinta dorada ,su pelo tenía un broche de flor de loto. Había silencio Kang iba a hablar

KANG:GRACIAS POR HABER VENIDO A LA FIESTA Y CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI HIJA XIA

XIA:OLA GRACIAS POR HABER VENIDO Y AHORA QUE EMPIESA LA FIESTA(casi gritando de la emoción)

Yuki miro a su hija con desaprobación por esa actitud pero no se podía enojar veía a su hija tan feliz con todos que pensó mejor no enojarse después la diría pero ahora no .Kang solo estaba sentado en su trono y por supuesto comiendo, liang estaba con shao, Shan y xia conversando .

SHAN:XIA PUEDES VENIR (susurrándole al oído)

XIA:SI PERO DEJA DECIRLE ALGO A ESTOS 2

SHAO:XIA DONDE VAS?

LIANG:SU SEÑORITA DONDE VAS?

XIA:VOY A MI CUARTO DEBO BUSCAR ALGO ME ESPERAN ACA

Los 2 asintieron con la cabeza y esperaron a xia pero no se dieron cuenta que Shan había desaparecido misteriosamente. Shan y xia se fueron riéndose y tomado de la manos a su cuarto ,esa noche Shan le iba a decir que su ella quisiera ser su novia .

XIA: DECIRME RAPIDO LO QUE QUERIAS

SHAN:XIA QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?(acercándose a ella y tomándola de la patas)

XIA:SI SHAN SI QUIERO(dando saltitos)

Xia abraso a Shan muy fuerte y lo beso en sus labio, xia le dijo que le diría a sus padres después de la fiesta y se quedó sola en su habitación. Shan fue a la fiesta para que no se dieran cuenta de que él no estaba. En la habitación xia se sentía mareada y vio como unas sombras se acercaban y se la llevaban, no podía gritar si boca no se abría, sus ojos le pesaban y se desmayó. En la fiesta no sabían dónde estaba xia un no bajaba ,Yuki fue a la habitación de xia, vio la ventana abierta y tosa la pieza desordenada y fue corriendo donde Kang.

YUKI:(llorando)KANG XIA NO ESTA NO ESTA

KANG: ¡GUARDIAS SEPARENSEN Y BUSQUEN EN TODO EL PALACIO!(gritando)

SHAN:YO Y SHAO BUSCAREMOS EN EL BOSQUE Y MAS AYA DE LA MONTAÑAS

LIANG:YO PREGUNTARE EN LAS OTRAS ALDEAS

Todos se separaron, en el pueblo todo fueron a buscar a xia ,la preocupación de Yuki se volvía más fuerte y su corazón la apretada. Kang envió a sus tropa y sus guerreros a todas la partes posible donde podría estar su hija, hasta llego a sus fronteras para preguntar sobre xia. Pero nada no había rastro de su paradero ,así paso 1 años desde que xia había desaparecido, Kang y Yuki sus corazones se hacían más pequeños y su tristeza lo ahogaban. Hasta que Yuki no pudo más, murió de tristeza unos meses después de que xia desapareciera ,Kang cedió después de 2 años buscándola murió y su testamento decía que solo sus hijos eran los herederos de todo y el nuevo jefe seria liang.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Xia ya no podía más de la lágrimas ,una parte de su corazón se alivió pero la otra quería venganza por quien le iso eso a ella y sus padres. Shao solo la abraso y xia se apoyó en su hombro.

SHAO:YO DESPUES DE ESO ME FUI,SHAN TE SIGUIO BUSCANDO Y TU HERMANO NO HE SABIDO NADA DE DE UNO AÑOS LLEGO UNA NOTICIA DE QUE SHAN ERA EL NUEVO JEFE .

XIA:SHAO ME SIENTO MEJOR PERO POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES

SHAO:SABIA QUE TE PONDRIA MUY MAL COMO AHORA PERO CON LA DIFERENCIA DE QUE YO ESTOY A QUI PARA APOYARTE(tratándole de subir el animo)

XIA:LOSE .SHAO SABES YA ES MUY TARDE,DEBO IRME

SHAO:SI PERO TE LLEVO EN MI ESPALDA

XIA:SI CLARO OLLE SE DEFENDERME DE TODOS(muy terca)

SHAO:SI EERS UNA GUERERA MUY HABIL PERO NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA MALO

XIA(fastidio):HAY YA ESTA BIEN PERO SOLO ESTA VES

SHAO:OLLE ME DEBES ALGO(tomándola del brazo y trayéndolo junto a él)

XIA:SI CLARO NO TE DEBO NADA(cruzando los brazos)

Shao(poniendo pucheros):PERO MI BESO(sus ojos de gatito tierno)

XIA:YA SOLO UNO,PERO CIERRA LOS OJOS

Shao lo cerro y sintió como sus labio tocaban los de ella, sus labio era de un diosa. Pronto termino el beso ,solo se veía como shao corría en el pasto y xia iba en su espalda. Xia iba muy pensativa, todo eso de su pasado, los de sus padres y lo de Shan era mucho para ese día. Shao solo iba muy concentrado en el camino y de no encontrase bandidos. Ya pronto llegaron al palacio y xia se despidió de shao, todos estaban durmiendo pero xia solo fue a su habitación y se recostó en su cama.

_**BUENO TERMINE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO ESTO NO TERMINA AQUÍ PARA XIA ESTA NOCHE SERA LARGA .YA ME DEPSIDO BESOS A TODO, SU ESCRITORA LOBINA16**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ola de nuevo le dejare agradecimiento a cierto lector:**_

_**Master skirrel: sobre tus dudas tigresa tiene 2 hijos, bengala y Kim. Xia es una estudiante que tigresa adopto. Bueno si quieres saber como paso todo la historia anterior se llama ´´mas que un estudiante´´**_

_**´´EL PASADO PERSIGUE´´ 2 PRT**_

Era de noche en el valle de la paz ,xia ya había vuelto de al palacio de jade, estaba en su habitación y en un instante la agarro el sueño. Xia tenía una pesadilla, se gritaban gritos en su habitación. Tigresa escucho todo eso gritos pero no se explicaba por que le pasaba eso.

_**EN EL SUEÑO DE XIA…..**_

Todo estaba oscuro pero una luz lleno todo ese espacio ,aparecieron 4 sombras con capucha al parecer 2 hembra y 2 machos ,rodeándola le decían cosas asquerosa y que la erian.

SOMBRA 1:SI CLARO A TI NADIEN TE SECUESTRO PERRA(riéndose)

SOMBRA 2:TE FUISTE POR TU VOLUNTAD

XIA:POR QUE NO SE CALLAN MALDITOS(poniéndose en forma de ataque)

SOMBRA3:XIA NO SEA ASI CON LO QUE TE SALVARON(tocándole la mejillla)

SOMBRA 4:SI XIA SI NO TE HUBIERAS CONVERTIDO EN UNA ASESINA

XIA:YA AHORA SI ME ARTARON

Xia saco sus garras y atrapo a la sombra uno ,pero se escabucho y la toma de brazos tirándola al suelo, quedándole encima.

SOMBRA 1:XIA NO SEAS DIFICIL YA HICIMOS ESTO Y NO PUSISTE OPOSICION LA OTRA VES(besándola en el cuello)

XIA:SALTE DE ENCIMA MIO ESTUPIDO GATO

SOMBRA 2:LASTIMA QUE SE PIERDA ESE CUERPO HERMOSO Y TENTADOR(mirándola de pies a cabeza)

XIA:Y LASTIMA QUE QUEDARÁS CASTRADO(tirándose encima de el)

La sombra 2 no le paso nada al contrario, pesco a xia y le desgarro la blusa dejándola ver vendas y la cicatriz de la herida del abdomen.

SOMBRA 3:XIA TU SABES QUE TU PADRES NO TE QUERIAN Y POR ESO NO TE BUSCARON MAS

XIA:CALLATE MALDITA ZORRA

SOMBRA 4:XIA POR QUE INSULTAS A MI HERMANA(riéndose)

Xia se tapo sus oído ,las sombra solo se reían de ella ,la hacían sentir mal y su corazón se llenaba de odio y venganza.

_**EN LA REALIDAD….**_

XIA:CALLATE MALDITA ZORRA

XIA:SALTE DE ENCIMA MIO MALDITO GATO

Xia destrozo toda su habitación, gritaba cosa espantosas y a la ves lloraba en un rincón y se defendía ,pero tigresa no podía pararla hasta que la abraso y se calmo.

TIGRESA:XIA CALMATE YA ESTOY CONTIGO NO DEJARE QUE TE PASE NADA

Xia sintió como un abraso la calmaba y despertó ,sus ojos estaban con lagrimas y su habitación destrozada, pero vio como tigresa la abrasaba y la calmaba como madre a su hija:

TIGRESA:XIA QUE PASO ?

XIA:(mirando abajo y saliendo lagrimas):SOLO UNA PESADILLA ESTUPIDA(golpeando el piso con su puño)

TIGRESA:CARIÑO CONFIA EN MI

XIA:SI CONFIO PERO NO QUERO HABLAR DE ESO ,MAÑANA LO HARE

Tigresa se fue, pero antes de que saliera xia la tomo del brazo ,tenía miedo de soñar de nuevo eso y ahora necesitaba mas que nunca que alguien estuviera con ella esa noche

XIA:MAMA NO TE VALLAS PUEDES QUEDARTE CONMIGO(mirando hacia abajo)

TIGRESA:SI HIJA SI PUEDO

Tigresa no quería darle problema a xia. Ella durmió en un rincón vigilándole el sueño y xia durmió en la cama. Tigresa miraba a xia y se preguntaba que había soñada para ponerla si de eso forma.

_**´´A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE´´…..**_

Ala mañana siguiente los rayos de sol brillaban, el maestro shifu fue a la habitaciones a saludar a todos pero cuando entro vio como una habitación estaba destrozada, las paredes rasgadas como zarpazos y una garras. Shifu tenia un tic en el ojo pero lo que vio saco un sentimiento de instinto paternal, tigresa estaba en esa pieza junto con xia, xia abrasaba a tigresa como una gatita asustada y se veían muy tiernas. Toco el gong para despertar a los demás, salieron y saludaron.

BENGALA:PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ?0o0

KIM:ACASO HUBO UNA PELEA

PO:TIGRESA TUVO PESADILLA ACASO

SHIFU:SILENCIO VAYAN A DESAYUNAR DESPUES LE EXPLICO

Todo se fueron, pero tigresa despertó y fue silenciosamente a desayunar ,dejo a xia en su cama.

_**MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA…..**_

BENGALA:PAPÁ SABES QUE PASO A NOCHE

KIM:SI POR QUE SI HUBO PELEA YA HIBIESEMOS ESCUCHADO !

PO:(preocupado)NO LOSE PERO ALGO PASO CON XIA

En eso tigresa abrió la puerta y entro a la concina, tenía cara de preocupada:

PO:AMOR ESTA BIEN TE DUEL ALGO

TIGRESA:NO NADA PERO ….

PO:PERO ?

TIGRESA:XIA TUVO PESADILLA ,GRITABA MUCHO

BENGALA Y KIM:DE QUE HABLAS,NOSOTROS NO ESCUHAMOS NADA

TIGRESA:ES RARO SOLO YO ESCUCHE YO Y LA CALME

PO:Y QUE GRITABA!

TIGRESA:ESTO´´ SALTE DE ENCIMA MIO MALDITO GATO´´

Todos en la cocina quedaron en shok, bengala reacciono.

BENGALA:MATARE A ESE PUMA SI LE ISO ALGO(planeando ya su golpiza)

En eso dentro xia, estaba decaída y su cara con lagrimas, aun pensaba en todo esa estúpida pesadilla que había tenido y la palabras de todas eso sombras ´´_**nadien te queria´´.**_

XIA:BENGALA TU NO GOLPEARAS A NADIEN

Bengala solo miro ,xia vino a desayunar con los demás. Comió solo pan de frijol y se fue al salón de entrenamiento. Los demás solo la siguieron al salón.

_**EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…**_

Los golpes en los guerreros de madera se sentían en todo el palacio, todas la emociones le venían a la ves, tigresa la miraba ,víbora se preocupo, bengala y po meditaba. Shifu entro ,todo pararon menos xia, pero se dio cuenta y fue con lo demás a formarse.

SHIFU:XIA NECESITO QUE NOS EXPLIQUE TODO

Xia solo miro sus lagrimas ya caían pero aguanto solo para que no la vieran, era su orgullo que se los impedía, pero al fin tomo respiro y les dijo:

XIA:SOLO ESTUVE UN PESADILLA,ME ATACABAN Y SOLO ME DEFENDIA.

TIGRESA:PERO XIA QUE TE ISO TENER ESA PESADILLA

XIA:ES QUE DESCUBRI SOBRE MI PASADO

Todos quedaron para tras nadie sabia sobre su pasado ni siquiera ella, para tigresa fue una sorpresa y víbora pensaba que shao debió haberle contado algo. Kim y bengala solo se acercaban a xia ,y po le dio una sensación de preocupación.

XIA:A NOCHE FUI A VER A SHAO Y EL ME CONTO TODO,QUE DESAPARECI MISTERIOSAMENTE Y QUE MI PADRE ME BUSCARON PERO FALLECIERON Y QUE TENGO UN HERMANO.

TIGRESA:ENTONCES QUE ARAS?

XIA:SOLO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA(yéndose del salón)

Xia después de eso solo se fue al árbol de la sabiduría dejando a todos con la sensación de curiosidad, shifu fue a meditar y buscar unos pergaminos.

_**EN AL ARBOL…..**_

Xia estaba meditando en posición de loto, pensaba en todo lo que tuvo que pasar solo por haber desaparecido, en las personas que lastimo. Se sentía culpable, pero a ala ves solo pensaba en venganza. Abrió los ojos ,se dispuso a dar la vuelta para bajar pero vio a Shan viéndola, esa misma mirada tonta que tenía shao al verla. Ella se sobre salto ,pero se calmo al ver que no era nadie peligroso.

XIA:A ERES TU.¿ QUE QUIERES?(la mirada baja)

SHAN:SOLO SENTI QUE NECESITABAS A ALGUIEN PARA HABLAR(tomándola de las manos o patas)

XIA:PUES TE EQUIBOCAS (mostrándole la espalda)

SHAN:A PARTE VENIA A PRESENATARTE A ALGUIEN

De un salto una figura felino, liang tenia músculos notorios y muy parecida a ella. Xia lo examino parecía confiable pero no estaría tan segura solo después de hablar con el. Liang fue corriendo donde xia solo para abrasarla. Pero xia lo tiro de un golpe separándole del abraso.

XIA:SI QUIERES VIVIR NO TE ME ACERQUES MAS(despreciándolo)

LIANG:LO SIENTO PENSE QUE YA ME RECORDABAS

XIA:FACIL PENSASTE MAL

Shan lo vio detecto que xia lo iba a tacar en cualquier momento y solo para tranquilizarlos los presento.

SHAN:XIA ES EL LIANG TU HERMANO

LIANG:(reverencia)ES UN GUSTO

XIA:(reverencia)SUPONGO QUE TAMBIEN EL MIO

En eso llega shao el novio de xia, el felino llego muy silencioso. Shao al ver a Shan y liang solo se sorprendió. Se puso al frente de xia de modo de protección.

XIA:AMOR SOLO UNA COSA.! SE DEFENDERME SOLA¡(casi gritándolo y apartándolo de allí )

SHAO:LO-LO-LO SIENTOOO(un poquito asustado por el grito)

SHAN:Y TU PUMA TRAIDOR ALEGATE DE XIA

LIANG:SHAO ALEGATE DE MI HERMANITA?

Poniéndose la pata a la cabeza, ya estaba por perder la paciencia. Lo único que iso fui rugir lo más alto que pudiera. Los 3 felinos se asustaron y se quedaron quietos.

XIA:YA EL TRIO DE IDIOTAS CALMENSEN(ya saliéndole humos por la cabeza)

LOS 3:LO SENTIMOS(aunque los 3 lo decían para calmara xia )

_**EN EL SALON D ENETRENAMIENTO….**_

Con lo que le dijo xia quedaron un poco preocupado. Pero debían seguir entrenando. Pero algo mejor dicho un rugido los alerto a todos, especialmente a bengala.

_**EN EL ARBOL….**_

XIA:SHAN,LIANG VENGAN IREMOS A MI HABITACION ALLI HABLAREMOS

Solo asintieron. Shao solo miro a xia con desaprobación. Ya bajando bengala venia corriendo y se detuvo a ver que xia venia bajando.

BENGALA:HERMANITA ESTA BIEN(abrasándola)¿ Y QUIENES SON ELLOS?(mirándolo enojado)

XIA:BENGALA BAJEMOS Y LES EXPLICO TODO

BENGALA:ESTABA BIEN XIA.

Ya por fin estaban a llegaron a patio principal y de allí pasaron todos al salón de los héroes. Para su sorpresa estaba Shifu, Tigresa ,Po. Kim y Víbora habían bajaron al pueblo.

TIGRESA:XIA PASO ALGO ,TE HICIERON ALGO?(mirándolos a iso felinos que la acompañaban)

XIA:NO MAESTRA, LIANG MI HERMANO Y SHAN MI AMIGO.

PO:ESTO SI ESTA BARBARO!

SHIFU:ENTONCES LOS 2 FELINOS SERAN NUESTROS HUESPEDES

Tigresa no le gustaba la idea, shao estaba por haber matado a Shan solo que xia se lo impedía y po solo se emociono. Y por supuesto bengala estaba igual que shao ,se puso un poco celoso por encontrar a eso felinos con xia.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL PUEBLO…**_

Iban muy tranquilas regresando al palacio, al parecer ya habían comprado todo lo necesario. Pero víbora tenia cara de preocupada y Kim lo noto.

KIM:TIA VIVORA SABES PENSABA SI PODRIAMOS HACERLE NOSE TALVES UN FIESTA DE CUMPLE A XIA(fingiendo nerviosismo)

VIVORA:PERO NO SABEMOS SU FECHA,AUN QUE ESA IDEA YA ME GUSTO(risa maliciosa)

KIM:ENTONCES QUE TAL HOY EN LA NOCHE,LE DIRE A SHAO QUE LA DISTRAIGA Y EMPESAREMOS CON LOS PREPARATIVOS.

VIVORA:SI LE DAREMOS UN SORPRESA A XIA PARA SUBIRLE EL ANIMO

_**SALON DE LOS HEROES….**_

La idea de quedarse eso felinos a nadie le gustaba pero la orden era del maestro shifu y no podían desobedecer. Ya se acercaban el almuerzo, po fue a cocinar fideos y tofu si alguien quería. Xia con los felinos se fueron a su habitación para hablar, bengala se fue con po y tigresa con el maestro shifu.

XIA:ACASO NECESITAN INVITACION PASEN(cerrándola la puerta de su habitación)

Xia se sentó junto a shao, liang le carcomía los celos y Shan mostraba expresión neutro pero por dentro quería matar a shao.

XIA:LIANG COMO DESAPARECI

LIANG:XIA YO NO TENDRIA QUE RESPONDER ESA RESPUESTA SINO SHAN

SHAN:XIA QUERIDA ME FUI DESPUES DE VERTE Y DECALERARME,PERO TU MAMA FUE A VER Y NO ESTABAS

LIANG:SHAN COMO QUE TE DECLARASTE A MI HERMANA?(su cara estaba furioso)

Shan quedo callado, pensaba como se lo diría pero no, shao lo miraba con desprecio y liang solo quedo mas confundido. Xia quedo sonrojada, sentía su corazón latir solo por verlo pero ella solo amaba a shao su novio.

XIA:ENTONCES NO SABEN QUIEN LO ISO

LIANG:NO NUESTROS PADRE BUSCARON POR TODAS PARTES,PERO FALLECIERON(su cara se puso con tristeza al hablar)

XIA:LO SIENTO NO DEBI PREGUNTAR

LIANG:NO TU TIENES DERECHO A SABER

Xia solo se puso triste su lagrimas ya le salían pero shao estaba allí para apoyarla, liang solo se acerco a ella por un abraso, xia no puso oposición , le dio abraso.

XIA:SHAN,SHAO Y LIANG IRE CON USTEDES DE REGRESO ,HOY E LA NOCHE LE AVISARE A MI FAMILIA.

SHAN:ENSERIO ENTONCES IRAS CON NOSOSTROS(emocionado y feliz)

SHAO:AMOR ESTAS SEGURA?

XIA:SI NECESITO SABER SOBRE MI PASADO(parándose y abriendo la puerta)

XIA:CHICOS NECESITO QUE VAYAN A SALIENDO IRE A AL BAÑO A BANARME Y RELAJARME

Los chico se fueron de su habitación, xia se desvistió y se puso una toalla para ir al baño.

_**Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí pero la otra parte la are y la publicare la otras. Espero que le guste esta chapter, por cierto si falta algo despide su escritora la quiero ser tan larga.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OLA DENUEVO SOY LOBINA16 Y BUENO COMO DIJE ANTES VIENE LA CONTINUACION DE LA HISTORIA SIN MAS PREANGULO EMPIESOSOLO LA DIVIDI EN 2 PARTES.**_

_**EN LA HABITACION DE XIA…**_

Los chico se fueron de su habitación, xia se desvistió y se puso una toalla para ir al baño. Fue al baños y dentro para relajarse.

_**MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA…**_

Po ya estaba cocinando su fideos ,ya tigresa había terminado su meditación y fue donde po, bengala ya estaba allí.

BENGALA:MAMA NO ME GUSTA LA PRESENCIA DE SHAN,YA CON SHAO ME FASTA Y ME SOBRA

TIGRESA:LOSE HIJO AMI TAMPOCO SOBRE TODO LA DE SHAN,TIEN ALGO RARO

En eso dentro shao, Shan y liang. Los 2 felinos casi escucharon algo pero no dieron importancia y entraron como si nada.

SHAN:(olfateando)MMM HUELE RICO ¿QUE ES?

SHAO Y LIANG:SON LOS FIDEOS DEL GURRERO DRAGON

PO:NADA DE FORMALIDADES SOLO DIEM PO

SHAN:COMO QUIERAS TU

LIANG:POR MI ESTA BIEN

Bengala solo miro y pregunto por xia

BENGALA:SHAO Y MI HERMANA(ya moviendo los puños)

SHAO:DIJO QUE IRIA AL BAÑOS PARA BANARSE Y RELAGARSE

SHAN:SABEN SE ME OLVIDO ALGO(yéndose )

SHAO(tomándolo del brazo)DONDE CREES QUEVAS GATITO

LIANG:NI SE TE OCURRA AESPIARA NUESTRA HERMANITA

BENGALA:SABEN TENGO UNA IDEA QUE TAL SI MEDIMOS NUESTRAS FUERZA ENFRENTANDONOS

TODOS:BIEN VEREMOS QUIEN ES EL MAS FUERTE.

Tigresa solo miro a Shan con desprecio por lo que iso y se fue ver a su hija. En el camino encontró a víbora y Kim que venía hablando de algo. Tigresa se acerco y les hablo

TIGRESA:Y USTEDES DONDE ESTABAN?(interrogándolas)

KIM:MAM SOLO FUIMOS AL PUEBLO A COMPRAR COSAS

VIVORA:SI AMIGA Y ADEMAS TENEMOS QUE DECIRTE QUE HAREMOS UNA FIESTA PARA XIA HOY

TIGRESA:ENTONCES LE AYUDARE CON LOS PREPARATIVOS

VIVIORA:SI PERO ANTES DILE A SHAO QUE TIENE QUE IRSE CON XIA POR UN RATO PARA DISTRAERLA.

TIGRESA:VIVORA SABES LLEGARON UN VISITANTES

KIM:MAMA DE QUE HABLAS?

TIGRESA:MIRAN VAMOS CAMIANDO AL LA COCINA Y LES EXPLICO TODO

La reptil y la felina solo asintieron y se fueron al la cocina, al entrar solo vieron po que ya casi estaba listo los fideos.

_**EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIETO…..**_

Listo en posición de ataque estaba Shan y shao ,mientras bengala se preparaba para derrotar a liang. Pero allí estaba shifu dirigiendo la pelea, solo para mirar que tan fuertes era su fuerza de los felinos.

SHAN:PUMITA TE DERROTARE POR XIA

SHAO:NO SEA INBECIL A MI NADIEN ME GANA

SHAN:LO SABREMOS CUANDO EMPESEMOS

Shao ataco con un combo en la cara de Shan, lo esquivo con facilidad y aprovechando eso Shan le pego un rodillazo en el estomago y después lo tiro para arriba mandándola contra la pared. Shao quedo adolorido, pero se levanto de nuevo y espero el ataque. Shan fue corriendo y ataco con una patada frontal. Shao lo tomo y lo mando hacia arriba, saltando el lo tomo del cuellos y se fueron como una bala hacia abajo. Pero en el ultimo minuto Shan se dio vuelta y shao choco en el piso.

SHAN:MIRA PUMITA DESPUES DE DERROTARTE PODRE TENER A XIA EN MI BRASOS

Shao no le gusto eso ,le pego un combo en su mejilla y se alejo solo para pegarle en su espalda y con eso le corto la respiración. Shan quedo un poco inconsciente pero no se daría por vencido.

SHAO:NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLE UN PELO A MI XIA

SHAN:SABES LA VOLVERE A RECONQUISTAR OTRA VES

Shao no soporto mas y de un golpe lo dejo inconsciente ,pero Shan sabia que shao se enojaría y lo dejaría inconsciente par que xia se enojara con el. Liang solo fue a ayudar a su amigo .

LIANG:SHAO TE PASATE DE LA MANO

SHAO:NO SE LO MERECIA POR HABER DICHPO ESO DE XIA

LIANG:TE ENTIENDO PERO AHORA DEBEMOS LLEVARLO A SU HABITACION DE XIA

Shao solo miro a su cuñadito con mirada asesina pero acepto para que xia no regañara por lo que iso. Ahora era el turno se bengala y liang pero no pudieron, Kim les aviso que estaba lista el almuerzo

KIM:HE CHICO VIENEN A ALMOSAR?(mirándolos a los felinos)

TODOS:SI IREMOS ALTIRO

_**MIENTARSR EN EL BAÑO….**_

Relajada ya estaba en la tina, había salido ya del baño para ir a su habitación, xia iba solo con la toalla tapada su busto hasta la rodillas(como toda mujer se tapa).Entro a su habitación sin darse cuenta que Shan estaba allí en su cama inconsciente. Se sobre salto y fue a despertarlo para que se fuera par ella vestirse.

XIA:SHAN,SHAN,SHAN(moviéndolo )

SHAN:XIA QUE HACES AQUÍ

XIA:¿COMO DE QUE HAGO AQUÍ?ESTA ES MI HABITACION Y TU EXPLICAME QUE TE PASO(mirándole un mejilla morada)

Shan solo pensó primero que como pudieron dejarlo en la habitación de xia y segundo que se vengaría de eso 2.

SHAN:A ESTO SOLO ENFRENTE A SHAO PARA MEDIR FUERSAS NADA MAS

XIA:SHAO TE ISO ESTO?(acercándose a el)

SHAN:SI PERO NADA MAS DE CAUSALIDAD(sonriéndole escondiéndole el dolor que tenia)

Xia solo busco en su armario jasa y alcohol para limpiar su cara, pero al toque de la jasa ,Shan grito como niñita por el ardor.

XIA:YA SHAN NO ERES TAN VALIENTE ACASO

SHAN:SI PERO ESO DUELE,SABES(mirándola con gatito regañado)

XIA:ESTA BIEN NO LO ARE MAS PERO AHORA ME VESTIRE ¿PUEDES SALIR?

SHAN:SI ALTIRO

Pero al salir Shan solo cojeaba ,xia vio eso y dijo mejor no pero que se tapara los ojos y que no viera nada.

XIA:SHA ESPERO QUE NO VEAS NADA SINO TE CASTRARE

SHAN:(tapándose su entrepierna)NO LO ARE(riéndose nerviosamente)

Xia confirmo que no estaba viendo y se desvistió, xia se puso la vendas y se vistió rápido, pero Shan no aguanto mas y por un minuto vio la espalda de xia que por cierto tenia un pequeña herida por fin se vistió y Shan se apoyo en xia para ir juntos a amozar.

_**MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA…..**_

Los felinos comieron muy demasiado rápido y pedían mas y mas fideos, quedaron sorprendidos ,pero mas fue la sorpresa cuando vieron a xia con Shan juntos ,shao llego a romper los palillos todas la mirada estaban hacia el.

SHAO:SHAN DESPERTASTE(gruñéndole bajo)

SHAN:(susurrándole en la oreja)SABES XIA TIEN IN BONITO CUERPO

XIA:USTEDES DE QUE HABLAN(ya había escuchado algo)

Xia se sentó y po le sirvió sopa de fideos y a la ves a Shan. Po solo miro a shao como asesinaba a Shan cuando se acercaba a xia y por supuesto bengala gruñía y tronaba su puños.

XIA:YA QUE TODOS ESTAN AQUÍ REUNIDOS NECESITO DECIRLE ALGO INPORTANTE

TODOS:QUE COSA?(ansiosos)

XIA(respirando):ME IRE ESTA NOCHE CON SHAN LIANG Y SHAO POR UNOS DIAS

Todos quedaron en shok y algunas caras tristes se presentaron en la cocina.

BENGALA:ESTAS EGURA HERMANITA?

XIA:SI Y ESPERO QUE RESPETEN MI DECISIÓN ,ADEMAS ES SOLO POR UNOS DIAS NADAS MAS

TIGRESA(reflexionando):SI ESA ES TU DECICON LA RESPETO HIJA

Entonces en eso entro víbora y Kim

NECESITO QUE ME ACOMPAÑES AL PUEBLO

XIA:SI IRE Y IRE CON ESTOS DOS SHAN Y LIANG¿VIENEN?

SHAN Y LIANG:SI QUEREMOS CONOCER EL PUEBLO

Tigresa se quedo con po ,víbora y shao en la cocina mientras xia y los demás iban al pueblo para distraerse y ver que había en el pueblo. Víbora hecho un vistazo para ver que nadie escuchará la conversación.

VIVORA:YA TIGRESA NECESITAMOS DARNOS PRISA PARA LOS PREPARATIVOS

TIGRESA:SI ,PO HARA LA CENA Y SHAO NOS AYUDARA CON LAS DECORACIONES.

SHAO:PERO DE QUE HABLAN MASTRAS

TIGRESA:SHAO HAREMSO UN FIESTA SORPRESA PARA XIA

SHAO:A ENTONCES TENEMOS POCO TIEMPO XIA REGRESARA LUEGO.

VIOVRA:ENTONCES EMPESEMOS.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL PUEBLO…**_

Liang miraba a Kim muy embobado, Shan iba al lado de xia, pero ella no daba importancia solo se distraía con las tiendas del pueblo. Kim se acerco a xia para hablarle de el felino

KIM:OYE HERMANITA Y AHORA QUE LE PASA A LIANG

XIA:ACASO NO VES TU LE GUSTAS ES TAN OBIO

KIM:PERO XIA RECUERDAS QUE YO YA TENGO NOVIO

XIA:RELAGATE HABALRE CON EL YO

KIM:(abrasándola)GRACIAS HERMANITA

KIM:OLLE Y TU QUE PASA CON SHAN

XIA:NADA ADEMAS YA TENGO NOVIO MI PUMITA

KIM:SI PERO ESTE NO SE DESPEGA DE TI

XIA:RELAGATE NO PASAR NADA CON EL

Kim volvió al lado de liang para no hacer sospechas, ya por fin terminaron de pasear por el pueblo y se fueron al palacio de jade .Pero las chicas antes pasaron a comprar algo de ropa para distraerse de tan pasado día.

_**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…..**_

Tigresa esta muy nerviosa haciendo la fiesta. En el salón de los héroes las decoraciones se veían bonitas, luces y faroles y el rico olor que salía de la cena de po pero víbora y Kim le habían comprado algo bastante sexi para ella. Tigresa ayudaba mientras shao fue a la habitación de xia para dejarle un pequeño regalo.

SHAO:(dejándole una nota y un broche de flor de loto)OJALA QUE LE GUSTE (decía en sus pensamientos)

Shao se dirigía al salón de los héroes para seguir ayudando con las decoraciones. Con su agudas orejas sintió con unos risas venían subiendo por la escaleras y para su sorpresa era las felinas que venían junto con los 2 felinos machos.

SHAO:MAESTRA TIGRESA YA VINE XIA Y LOS DEMAS

TIGRESA:HAN LLEGADOA TIEMPO YA TODO ESTA LISTO

SHAO:ENTONCES DIRE A LA MAESTRA VIVORA Y A PO QUE YA VIENEN

Shao fue corriendo en 4 patas donde los maestro, les aviso y todo se pusieron en posición como lo había dicho víbora.

_**EN LAS ESCALERAS….**_

Kim le dijo a xia que cerrar los ojos por unos momentos (ya llegando a principio de la escaleras) y que Shan y liang la ayudarían para que no tropezara en el camino. Los 2 felinos obedecieron y con cuidado guiaron xia hacia el salón de los héroes.

XIA:YA HERMANITA QUE PASA?(temiendo que fuera un broma de ella)

KIM:SABES LA CURIOSIDA TE VA A MATAR

SHAN:RELAGATE NO TE CAERAS

LIANG:SI XIA RELAGATE

XIA:YA COMO QUIERAN PERO SI ES UN BROMA KIM TE MA…

Kim le saco la vendas de los ojos y todo juntos sorpresa casi gritando, xia lo tomo por sorpresa y estaba feliz y emocionada.

XIA:WUAUUUU!MAMA TE PASASTE ESTA SUPER BARBAROOO

TIGRESA:OYE PO,VIVORA ,KIM Y SHAO NO AYUDARON CON TODO

Xia abraso a cada uno en especial a shao que era su novio. Shao le saco pica a Shan dándole un beso muy apasionado a xia. Para ella le sorprendió pero le gusto .

XIA:GRACIAS A TODO MI FAMILIA

VIVORA:SOBRINITA YO Y KIM TE COMPRAMOS ALGO MUY ESPECIAL

XIA:GRACIAS TIA PERO LO PUEDO ABRIRLO ALTIRO

Víbora le entrego el regalo ´´ESPECIAL ´´a su sobrinita, al abrirlo puso una cara de tía pero que pervertida.

VIVORA:ESPERO QUE LO USES XIA

TIGRESA:CARIÑOS PERO QUE ES(mirándole el regalo)

Tigresa miro a su amiga y le iso una señal de que hablaría con ella después, pero una risa estallo bengala había visto por casualidad el regalo, y todos lo miraron con cara de que viste

XIA:BENGALA MAS TE VALE QUE NOS DIJA NADAS

BENGALA:JAJAJAJA-SI HERMANITA-JAJAJAJAJA

SHAO:AMOR QUE TE REGALARON?(acercándose a ella)

XIA:(susurrándole al oído pícaramente)MIRA DESPUES TE LO MUESTRO

Shao solo se puso cara de picaron ,liang no entendía muchos menos Shan que esta celoso por haberle dado shao el beso .

XIA:SABES TIA ESTA BASTANTE BONITO

KIM:HERMANITA YO TE ELEGI

XIA:NO SI ME DI CUENTA

Po solo vino a avisarle que la cena estaba lista y que todo fueran. Pero xia fue a dejar el regalo as u habitación, no quería que nadie lo viera. Entrando a su habitación encontró una nota y un broche de flor de loto. La nota decía:

´´AMOR TE LO COMPRE COMO MUESTRA DE NUESTRO NOVIASGO,ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ,BESSO SHAO´´

XIA:AMOR ERES UN POQUITO CURSI PERO TE AMO(pensando)

El broche se los puso y se fue a la cocina para la cena.

_**EN LA COCINA…**_

Todos esperaban a xia ,ya se estaban impacientando , shao y Shan estaban por discutir quien iba a buscarla.

SHAO:MIRA GATITO YO LA VOY A BUSCAR ES MI NOVIA(gritándolo)

SHAN:SI PERO ELLA ES MI AMIGA

LIANG:NO DISCUTAN YO IRE POR XIA ADEMAS E SMI HERMANA

Los 2 estuvieron conforme con los que dijo liang, pero cuando abrió la puerta xia venia y no tubo la necesidad de ir a buscarla.

LIANG:HAY POR FIN HERMANITA YA ACA SE FORMABA UNA GUERRA

XIA:ADIVINO SHAN Y SHAO ¿CIERTO?(mirándolos a los 2 )

LIANG:HERMANITA ACERTASTE

TIGRESA:AMOR Y ESE BROCHE?

XIA:(sonrojada)A ESTE ME LO REGALO SHAO

TIGRESA:ASI MI CUÑADITO LE REGALO UN BROCHE (riéndose)

Shao quedo rojo y Shan lo miro, po hablo para que se calmara el ambiente y sirvió la cena que por cierto era tofu para tigresa ,panes de frijol y la sopa de fideos secrete de el señor ping. Después terminaron de cenar todo dispusieron de la habitaciones pero hubo un pequeño problema con los macho.

SHAO:MIRA LEOPARDO YO DUERMO CON XIA Y TU DUERME CON LIANG EN MI PIESA(cierto shao se iba a quedar esa noche anda mas)

SHAN:AJA SI CLARO YO NO DUERMO CON LIANG

LIANG:MENOS DOMIRE YO CON ESTE LEOPARDO

SHIFU:PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ!(gritándoles )

En eso llega las hembras, tigresa ,víbora junto con xia y Kim. Miraron como los macho discutían quien iba a dormir con quien esa noche.

XIA:(sacando humos de la cabeza)SHAO, SHAN BASTA YO DORMIRE CON KIM EN SU HABITACION,SHAO TU DORMIRAS EN MI HABIATCION JUNTO CON LIANG Y HABITACION ES BASTANTE GRANDE.

SHAO:PERO XIA YO QUERIA PASAR LA NOCHE CONTIGO(haciendo pucheros y jugando con su dedos)

XIA:PORFABOR SHAO NO SEAS RIDICULO!(enojada)

SHIFU:BUENO YA DISPUSIERON DE SUS HABITACIONES Y AHORA PUEDE N IR A DESCANSAR MAÑANA SE IRAN TEMPRANO Y NO HOY

TODOS:SI MAESTRO(reverencia)

_**EN LA HABITACION DE KIM…**_

KIM ESPERABA ASU HERMANITA,UNA POR SABER QUE LE DIJOA SHAO EN EL SALON Y 2 POR QUE VENDRIAN SU TIA Y MAMA PARA CONVERSAR.

XIA:HAY NO S EME OLVIDO MI PIJAMA(poniéndose la mano a la cabeza)

KIM:ANDA A BUSCARLO

XIA:SI PERO IRE CALLADA NO QUIERO DESPERTAR A NADIEN NI SIQUIERA A SHAO

Xia salió de allí y se dirigió a su habitación cuando entro vio a shao dormido en su cama abrasando su almohada, le dio risa pero lo mas gracioso era que liang tenia su cola en la cara de Shan. El armario estaba al frente de su cama, se arriesgo y abrió su armario y se cambio allí mismo. Por suerte nadie la vio pero un mano(pata)la tiro a su cama quedándose ella encima de el.

SHAO:XIA SABES TE VES MUY HERMOSO

XIA:SI TALVES POR QUE ESTOY CON MI BLUSA PARA DORMIR Y MAS ENCIMA DE TI

SHAO:SI PERO ES QUE Y MI BESO DE BUENAS NOCHES

XIA:YA PERO DEBO IRME YA

Xia le dio un beso y se fue donde Kim que la esperaba junto con tigresa y víbora, la impaciencia de tigresa ya no podía mas pero xia abrió la puerta y entro.

XIA:A LO SIENTO ES QUE TENIA UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA CON SHAO

KIM(riéndose):JAJAJAJA,CLARO NO CON SHAO –JAJAJA-SINO CON SHAN TAMBIEN-JAJAJAAJ

XIA:ASI Y TU PROBLEMA CON LIANG YA LO RESOLVISTE(de forma vengativa)

TIGRESA:KIM NO YA TENIA NOVIO

Xia miro a Kim de forma burlesca pero víbora pregunto algo mas para avergonzar y poner a xia en espada y la pared.

VIVORA:XIA QUE LE SUSURRASTE A SHAO PARA QUE SE PUSIERA ROJO

XIA:TIA VIVORA POR QUE ME RELAGALASTE ESA ROPA INTERIRO TAN SEXY(era un pregunta en contra para que tigresa l retara)

TIGRESA:LE REGALASTE ROPA INTERIOR PARA MI HIJA

VIVORA:SI PERO ERA PARA QUE SE LO MOSTRARA A SHAO

Xia espero la reacción de su mama, sabia que no le iba a gustar eso pero le salió el tiro por la culata, tigresa puso una risa maliciosa.

TIGRESA:HIJA Y CUANDO ESTARAS CON SHAO?(risa maliciosa)

Xia se pego con el suelo al caer atrás por la reacción y la pregunta, se puso roja y mejor quería arrancarse de allí, pero no seria tan cobarde. Tomo respiro y respondió:

XIA:SABEN ESTO ME CUESTA UN POQUITO PERO YO AHUN NO HE ESTADO CON SHAO,EN OTRAS PALABRAS NO LO HE HECHO.

VIVORA:AHOAR ENRIENDES POR ESO TE DI EL REGALO

KIM:VES HERMANITA ES PARA TI Y SHAO

XIA:(mirándola en forma extraña)TIA VIVORA ,HERMANITA SON UNAS PERVERTIDAS

Xia se dio vuelta en forma de enojada y avergonzada ,tigresa se acerco a ella y le dijo

TIGRESA:CARIÑO NO TE SIENTAS AVERGONSADA TAMPOCO ES TAN MALO

XIA:SI PERO LLEVO BASTANTE CON SHAO Y AUN NO ME SINETO PREPARADA

VIVORA:SOBRINITA RELAGATE SHAO TE ENTIENDE

KIM:SI NI YO AUN NO LO HAGO CON MI NOVIO

Xia estaba un poquito triste pero Kim pregunto de nuevo esa pregunta para amenos cambiar el tema.

KIM:XIA QUE LE SUSURRASTE A SHAO PARA QUE SE PUSIERA ROJO

XIA:YA TANTA INCISTENCIA TIENE ¿(fastidiada)

TODAS:SIIIIIII

XIA:LE DIJE ´´MIRA DESPUES TE LO MUESTRO ´´

TIGRESA:CARIÑO TENIAS AL INTECION DE PASAR LA NOCHE CON EL

XIA:SI EN CIERTA FORMA SI PERO DEPSUES ME ARREPENTI

KIM:Y AHORA POR QUE?

XIA:ES QUE ME PUSE NERVIOSA Y NO SABI COMO ACTUAR(mirando hacia abajo)

TIGRESA(abrasándola de manera maternal):XIA NO TE PONGAS NERVIOSA ,MI PRIMERAS VES TAMBIEN EM PUSE NERVIOA PERO SOLO HAY QUE RELAGARSE

KIM:MAMA NADIEN QUERIA SABER ESO(poniendo cara de asco)

TIGRESA:HAY PORFAVOR KIM ESO ES NATURAL EN LAS HEMBRA ESPECIALMENTE CUANDO ESTA EN CELOS

Kim solo miro a xia haciendo un gesto de asco igual.

VIVORA:TIGRESA ES TARDE Y MAÑANA XIA SE VA ES MEJOR DEJAR LA DESCANSAR

TIGRESA:ES CIERTO MAÑNA SE IRA

Tigresa se despidió se xia y Kim con un beso en la mejilla y un buenas noches. Salieron a sus habitaciones, tigresa con po y víbora a su habitación. Cuando quedaron solas Kim le dijo algo a xia que la puso avergonzada.

KIM( manera maliciosa):OYE HERMANITA USARAS LA ROPA INTERIOR SEXY CUANDO ESTES CON SHAO

XIA:YA DUERMETE PERVERTIDA Y ADEMAS SI PUEDE SER(tirándole una almohada en su cara)

KIM:YA BUENO

Xia y Kim se dispusieron a estar en los brazo de Morfeo para descansar y relajarse.

_**SI POR FIN TERMINE NO ESOTY CANSADA PERO ESTA IDEA SE ME OCURREN EN LA NOCHE SOY MAS CRETIAV EN LA ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE Y COMENTEN.**_

_**SE DESPIDE LOBINA16**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**´´EL VIAJE COMIENSA´´**_

Los rayos del sol salían del horizonte alumbrando a todos en el pueblo. En el palacio xia había despertado, salió silenciosamente de la habitación de Kim. Fue para afuera solo para ver el sol recién saliendo de su pequeño escondite. Ya faltaba poco par el sonido del gong.

XIA:HAY LINDO AMANECER LASTIMA QUE NO TE VERE EN UNOS DIAS(decía mirando y disfrutando del ambiente)

En eso en la habitación de xia, un felino despertó, no podía dormir mas y los ronquidos del leopardo no lo dejaban dormir. Se levanto yendo al patio para ver su amanecer.

SHAO:(pensamiento)XIA QUE ESTARA HACIENDO TAN TEMPRANO LE DARE UN SORPRESA

Muy silencioso fue acercándose a xia y la abraso por la cintura besándola en la mejilla.

XIA:Y TU TAN TEMPRANO(cruzando los brazo por el cuello de el)

SHAO:PUES YO DIGO LO MISMO MI GUERRERA(acariciándole su mejilla)

XIA:MM YO SOLO CONTEMPALNDO EL AMANECER Y DISFRUTANDOLA LA VISTA

Xia era muy romántica cuando quería serlo, en este momento shao la quería mas que nunca a su amada, estaban abrasados pero el sonido del gongo los interrumpió. Fueron corriendo en 4 patas a sus respectivas habitaciones. Shifu venia por el saludo de su visitantes e alumnos.

SHIFU:BUENSO DIAS A TODOS

TODOS:BUENSO DIAS MAESTRO!

SHIFU:BUENO VAYANA TOMAR DESAYUNO Y TODOS NOS REUNIREMOS EN EL PATIO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Todos se fueron a la cocina a desayunar, po como siempre fue primero seguido de tigresa ,víbora y Kim. Los visitantes iban atrás junto con bengala ,shao y xia iban juntos .

_**EN LA COCINA…..**_

De un momento a otro ya todo estaban desayunando, silencio era lo que había en el ambiente. Hasta que Kim hablo y interrumpió ese silencio incomodo.

KIM:OYE HEMANITA NO TE VI LEVANTARTE

XIA:(nerviosa)NO PUDE DORMIR Y FUE A VER EL AMANECER Y EN ESO SHAO SE LEVANTO Y ME ACOMPAÑO POR UNOS MINUTOS.

SHAO:(paro de comer su desayuno)SI ES VERDAD YO LA ACOMPAÑE

Tigresa miro a xia con una mirada picara junto con víbora que no le quitaba la mirada a xia. Ya todos desayunaron y se fueron con sus cosas para el viaje.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL PATIO PRINCIPAL…**_

Shan tenia todas sus cosa listas, liang y shao estaban igual que preparados para el viaje solo faltaba xia ,que por cierto estaban en sus habitación con tigresa, víbora y Kim. Shifu esperaba pacientemente en posición de loto y los demás lo siguieron.

_**HABIATCION DE XIA…..**_

XIA:MAMA RELAGATE YA LLEVO TODO

VIVORA:XIA Y MI REGALO LO LLEVAS

Xia solo frunció el ceño pero no podía despreciarle el regalo y se lo lleve de mala gana. Kim solo miraba las cosa de xia y una cara de tristeza.

XIA:BUENO CREO QUE TENGO TODOS LES MADARE CARTAS

KIM:SI PERO ESTO NO ES LO MISMO SIN TI(casi llorando)

XIA:OYE HERMANITA NO SEA SENTIMENTAL ADEMAS TE TRAERE ALGO

KIM:(abrasándola)SI PERO ALGO BONITO

TIGRESA:CARIÑO MANDANOS CARTAS TODOS LOS DIAS

VIVORA:SI ADEMAS CUENTANOS SI PASA ALGO CON SHAO

XIA:TIA VIVORA ERES BASTANTE PERVERTIDA PERO TE QUIERO

Salieron las hembras de la habitación algunas con tristeza y otras con un poco de preocupación. Fueron a salón para no retrasar mas .

_**PATIO PRINCIPAL….**_

XIA:HE CHICOS YA VAMONOS ME HE DESPEDIDO DE TODOS

SHAN:SI XIA

LIANG Y SHAO:SI HERMANA Y AMOR

Ya todo se fueron hacia el bosque dejando solo a tigresa, po ,bengala ,Kim y víbora en el palacio.

_**EN EL BOSQUE…**_

Los felinos iban corriendo ,saltando entre los arboles y arbustos. Shan y liang iban adelante mientras nuestro tortolos estaba viajando juntos. Tomados de las manos.

XIA:AMOR VIAJAREMOS A LAS MONTAÑAS ¿CIERTO?

SHAO:SI PERO LLEGAREMO A MAS TARDAR EN 1 DIA ½

LIANG:PAR DE TORTOLOS NO TARDAREMOS ALMENOS UN 1 SI VAMSO A ESTA VELOCIDAD

SHAN:SI PERO AL ANOCHECER DESCANSAREMSO Y PARTIREMOS AMANECER

Shao no le gusto que el se diera como jefe pero en este momento el sabia el camino y iban a estar a merced de el almeno hasta llegar al pueblo.

_**MIENTARS EN EL PALACIO….**_

Había un ambiente de tristeza aún en la mañana pero ya a medio día todos se habían distraído entrenando pero no olvidando la partida de xia. Shifu iba entrara ver sus alumnos entrenar.

SHIFU:ALUMNOS QUERIO DECIR QUE TIENEN EL DIA LIBRE

Todos miraron a shifu confundidos el hacia eso cuando necesitaba estar solo y meditar, pero bueno ellos solos asintieron y se tomaron la tarde completa. Tigresa y po disfrutaron juntos regaloneándose ,haciéndose caricias y besos. Víbora y grulla hicieron los mismo. Kim se había ido con su novio y regresaría al anochecer, mientras bengala fue a meditar al árbol. Así paso la tarde y todos se reunieron para la cena en el palacio.

PO:CHICOS IRE A PREPARAR LA CENA

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones, para luego ir a cenar.

_**EN EL BOSQUE…**_

Anocheció muy luego. Los felinos habían avanzando con mucha rapidez y solo les faltaba pasar por las montañas y luego llegar al pueblo. Shan y shao fueron a buscar leña para la fogata mientras liang y xia iban verificando el terreno para que no hubiera nada peligroso.

SHAN:LISTO RECUPERAMOS TODA LA LEÑA QUE PUDIMOS

XIA :ESTA TODO EL TERRENO LIMPIO

SHAO:YA ANOCHESE PRENDERE LA FOGATA PARA ESTA MAS ABRIGADO

XIA:(un sonido de rugido de estomago)AUSHHH ME DIO HAMBRE

LIANG:MM AMI TAMBIEN ,CRE QUE PO NO ISO COMIDA ANTES,NOS MANDO PANES DE FRIGOL Y TOFU.

XIA:BUENO ENTONCES ESPEREMOS LA FOGATA Y COMEREMOS

Shan solo asintió ,liang ayudaba a shao y xia se fue por un rato a mirar el rio. Llegó Shan a acompañarla y sentándose a ella mirándole el rio.

SHAN:NO CREERS QUE ESTA MUY SOLA MY LADY

XIA:SHAN SE DEFENDERME SOLA(mirándolo enojada)

Xia no el gustaba que le digieran eso si ella era una hembra pero podría golpear a todo los enemigo que vinieran a atacarla. Xia se le ocurrió una pregunta

XIA:SHAN TU ERES EL NUEVO JEFE ¿POR QUE NO LIANG?

SHAN:ES QUE LIANG NO QUIESO ESTAB AFECTADO POR TU DESAPARICION

XIA:ENTIENDO(mirada triste)

En eso los interrumpe una vos muy masculino era liang que lo venia a avisarles para cenar.

LIANG:HERMANITA YA VENGAN A COMER

XIA:SI YA ME DIO HAMBRE

Shan solo se fue junto con xia, también el tenia hambre después de todo era un viaje largo al que tenían que recorrer.

SHAO:AMOR ESTA LISTO EL TOFU

XIA:SI COMERE

LIANG:BUENO YO NO QUIERO TOFU SINO PAN DE FRIGOL

SHAN:SI YO TAMBIEN(saboreándose )

La fogata estaba muy cerca y abrigaba a los felinos, era una noche fría y nuestros visitantes debían descansar y alimentarse. Después de comer Shan durmió al lado de la fogata y liang solo fue a dar un paseo para vigilar, aria turnos después le tocaba a shao y en la mañana se irían al amanecer .

XIA:(mordiéndole la orejas a shao)AMOR TIENE OREJAS MUY SUAVES

SHAO:Y TU UNOS LABIO MUY BONITOS(mirándole los labios)

Xia solo se sonrojo y se tiro a molestara su novio, primero dándole beso en todas parte y después unas mordidas en sus orejas. Shao la dio vuelta quedándole encima y riéndose por la expresión de su novia, hasta que se acordó de algo.

SHAO:AMOR QUE TE REGALARO NO ME LO MOSTRASTE(abrasándola)

XIA:(sonrojada)AMOR ES QUE UN POCO VERGONSOSO

SHAO:PERO AMOR YO NO DIRIA NADA(dándole un beso)

XIA:(susurrándole al oído)ME REGAALRON ALGO MUY SEXY

Shao se puso rojo y comprendió que mejor no preguntar mas sabia a que tema llegarían y no quería decirla nada a xia.

SHAO:XIA TE PUEDO PREGUNATR ALGO SOBRE TU REGALO?(tomando respiro)

XIA:SI DIME AMOR

SHAO:PARA QUE TE REGALARON LA ROPA INTERIOR TAN SEXY

Xia quedo blanca ,tomo respiro y respondió.

XIA(seductora):MI PUMA SABES TE LO MOSTRARE IRE A TU HABITACION LLEGANDO AL PUEBLO(tirándose encima de el)

SHAO:ASI PERO XIA NO QUIEROA OBLIGARTE A ALGO QUE TU NO QUIERAS HACER(nervioso

Ya pronto se durmieron , xia se durmió pero shao estaba vigilando y liang se durmió por unas horas.

_**EN LA MAÑANA…**_

Ya amanecía el sol pego en los ojos de Shan y despertó a los demás.

SHAN:SHAO ,LIANG DESPIERTEN

SHAO:LISTO YA PARTIREMOS, COMO AL MEDIO DIA LLEGAREMOS A LAS MONTAÑAS Y AL PUEBLO

LIANG:SI PERO XIA AUN NO DESPIERTA

SHAO:YO LA CARGARE Y NOS IREMOS(tomando a xia y poniéndole en su espalda)

SHAN:ESTA BIEN AHORA YA VAMONOS(mirándolo a shao celoso)

Y así partieron ,ya medio día iban cruzando las montañas pero empezó a nublarse y se dispusieron a entrarse en una cueva. Xia ya se había despertado, estaba sola en la cueva pero se alivio al ver a Shan, liang y shao entrar .

XIA:AMOR QUE PASO(inspeccionando la cueva)

SHAO:NOS MOVIMOS MUY TEMPRANO Y AHORA HAY ESO ESTAS EN ESTA CUEVA(acercándose a ella)

LIANG:SI HERMANITA PERO AHORA ESPERAREMOS QUE PASE LA TORMENTA Y NOR IREMOS

SHAN:POR LO QUE VEO SOLO DURARA 1 HORA(viendo afuera de la cueva)

SHAO:ENTONCES PRENDERE LA FOGATA PERMANECEREMOS AQUÍ

La prendió, xia se acurruco en los brazos de shao. Liang miraba a shao y Shan estaba apunto de atacarlo, pero se dispuso solo a hablarle.

LIANG:HEY AMIGOS IRE HABER COMO SIGUE LA TORMENTA

SHAO:SI PERO NO TARDES

SHAN :SI NO TARDES(enojado)

Liang salió y dejo a los felinos macho asesinándose con la mirada.

SHAO:SABES ESTAR AQUÍ ABRASADA CON XIA ES ABRIGADOR

SHAN:SI PERO TE DIGO ALGO TIENE MUY BONITO CUERPO(mirándola de pie a cabeza a xia)

SHAO:UNO PALABRAS MAS Y TE ROMPERE LA CARA

SHAN:SI PERO XIA NO TE LO VA PERMITIR

SHAO:MIRA XIA ES MIA Y SIEMPRE LO SERA(acariciándole la mejilla)

SHAN:SI NO HIBIERA DESAPARECIDO YA AHORA LA TENDRIA EN MI BRASOS,ACARICIANDO TODO SU CUERPO.

Shao no aguantaba mas la ira ,quería callar a eso imbécil que decía eso, pero una vos femenina lo interrumpió. Al parecer xia ya había despertado de el sueño.

XIA:QUE PASA AMOR ESCUCHE DISCUTIR CON SHAN(un poco somnolienta)

SHAN:NO PASA NADA XIA SOLO DECIAMOS QUE YO TE LLEVARIA EN LA ESPALDA HASTA EL PUEBLO SI ESTABAS MUY CANSADA

SHAO:SI SUPONGO QUE ESO(mirando a xia)

XIA: NO ESTOY MEJOR Y ADEMAS LA TORMENTA YA TERMINO .

LIANG:AMIGOS YA NO IREMOS TERMINO LA TORMENTA(señalándose el camino al pueblo)

SHAO:BUENO QUE ESPERAMOS VAMONOS(serio y mirando a Shan)

_**EN LA PUERTA AL PUEBLO…..**_

Nuestro amigo ya iban acercándose a la puerta del pueblo pero los detuvo unos guardias que ya estaban allí y que no reconocieron al jefe que por cierto era Shan.

GUARDIA1:USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUÍ(apuntándoles con la espada)

SHAN:ACASO NO ME RECONOCES

GUARDIA2:LO SENTIMOS SEÑOR SHAN NO SABIAMOS

SHAO:NO VAN A DEJARNOS PASAR

SHAN:SI

Shan entro y todos saludaron con una reverencia, a xia solo le miraban pero nadie la reconoció. Unas jovencita miraban a liang y lo saludaron. Xia recordaba algunas partes del pueblo. A llegar al palacio los recibieron como reyes, a xia le mostraron su habitación ,era grande y decorada con pinturas de ella y sus padres. Shao estaba junto con Shan al lado derecho y liang a izquierdo de la habitaciones.

LIANG:BUENO HERMANITA ESTA ES TU HABITACION ,MAS TARDE ABRA UN FIESTA PARA CELEBRAR QUE TU VOLVISTE.

XIA:(abrasándolo)GRACIAS HERMANO POR TODO

LIANG:GRACIAS A TI POR VOLVER.

En eso entro shao interrumpiendo la escena emotiva

SHAO:XIA NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO EN PRIVADO(soñándolo a liang para que se fuera)

LIANG:SI YO LOS DEJO SOLOS

Liang cerro la puerta para que los 2 quedaran solos. Shao estaba muy nervioso y no quería quedar como un chismoso al frente de su novia.

SHAO:AMOR TE QUERIA HABLARTE DE SHAN

XIA:TE DIGO ALGO MALO

SHAO:NO ES QUE NO CONFIO EN EL(moviendo los puño en forma de odio)

XIA:MI PUMA QUE TE PREOCUPA?(acercándose a el)

SHAO:ESTABAMOS EN LA CUEVA Y COSAS MUY PERVERTIDAS DE TI Y ESO ME PUSO UN POQUITO CON RABIA

XIA:(abrasándolo y acercándose a el )SHAO YO TE AMO A TI Y ESO NUNCA VA A CAMBIAR

SHAO:LOSE AMOR MIO PERO SHAN LO DIJO DE UN MANERA MALICIOSA Y SUS OJOS NEGROS EN UNOS MOMENTOS(recordando las imágenes)

Xia lo pensó y lo que iba a decirle era de suma importancia ,respiro todo el aire que pudo. Estaba tranquilizándolos los nervios de su mente

XIA(tentadora y seductora)MIRA AMOR MIO TE DEMOSTRARE QUE TE AMO ,ESPERAME ESTA NOCHE DESPUES DE LA FIESTA EN MI HABIATACION.

Shao quedo para atrás por la propuesta, el esperaba eso hace mucho pero no quería presionar a xia. Lo pensó pero su corazón decía otra cosa

SHAO:(SERIO)NO LO HAGAS POR SHAN

XIA:NO LO HAGO POR EL

SHAO:¿ENTONCES?

Xia se acerco a el muy lentamente ,el se ponía mas nervioso pero era macho y eso no se lo permitía

XIA:NUNCA NADIEN ME ISO SENTIR SI MI CORAZON LATIERA FUERTE,MI OTRA MITAD DE CORAZON TE PERTENECE A TI Y A NADIEN MAS .

SHAO:XIA ENTONCES ESTA NOCHE SERA NUESTAR NOCHE ESPECIAL

Xia se acerco sellando el momento con un beso apasionado y fuerte. El felino se fue para la fiesta de hoy, xia haría los mismo pero debía pensar algo

_**EN LA HABIATACION DE SHAN…**_

El frio y oscuridad se dejaban estar en la habitación, pero lo mas tenebroso era que shao hablaba con algunos sombras.

SOMBRA1:MIRA GATITO MIMADO CUMPLIMOS CON NUESTRA PARTE DEL TRATO HACE AÑOS

SHAN:LOSE Y TE PAGARE

SOMBRAS2:MAS TE VALE SINO LA GATITA NOS LAS LLEVAREMOS Y TU SABES QUE PODRIAMOS HACERLE

SHAN:LE TOCAN 1 PELO Y LOS MATARE UNO A UNO

Después de esa discusión todo volvió a la normalidad, en su pieza estirado en su cama, viendo la ventana de su habitación que por cierto se veía el pueblo. Salió de su cuarto para pedir el desayuno para sus invitados. En el camino encontró shao saliendo de la habitación de xia.

SHAN:HEY GATITO MIMADO QUE HACE TU ALLI(gritando)

SHAO:QUERIA HABLARLE DE ALGO

SHAN:(gruñiendo bajo)!MALDITOGATO¡

SHAO:Y TU DONDE VAS

SHAN:IRE PARA QUE PREPAREN EL DESAYUNO,¿VIENES?

Shao no confiaba en el pero en estos momentos preferiría comer antes de pelear. En eso vieron a liang y le dijeron lo mismo. Los 3 se fueron a desayunar y a xia le mandaran el desayuno

_**EN LA HABIATACION…**_

Recostada en su cama, pensando en lo que le dijo a su novia. En ese momento quería que tía víbora estuviera allí para ayudarla pero no y tendrá que arréglaselas sola.

XIA(pensando):COMO LAS ESTRAÑOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS FAMILIA

Xia se paseaba de un lado a otro, pero un armario grande y decoraciones la distrajeron. Al abrirlo vio una cantidad enrome de kimonos, cintas y algunos broches. Pero lo que le sorprendió era el traje de entrenamiento que tenia allí. Una blusa rosada con algunas pequeñas decoraciones en la magas y unos pantalones negros.

XIA:MEJOR ME CAMBIO (decía viéndose la ropa)

_**EN EL COMEDOR…**_

Los felinos comían desenfrenadamente, no paraban de comer. Liang comía panes de frijol, shao comía todos los platos de sopa y Shan ya estaba mas que satisfecho.

XIA(acercándose a Shan):SABES DONDE PUEDO ENTRENAR

SHAN:SI PERO SON PUROS MACHOS ,ESTA AL FINAL DEL PUEBLO SUBIENDO UNA COLINA

XIA:(emocionada)ERE SUN AMOR SHAN(besándolo en la mejilla)

Shao vio como una felina se iba yendo y vio el beso que por cierto Shan quedo embobado y en un mundo de fantasías.

SHAO:SHAN DONDE VA XIA

SHAN:CREO QUE IRA ENTRENAR

SHAO:IRE CON ELLA NO QUIERO QUE LA MIRAN MALICIOSAMENTE

Corriendo se fue shao en busca de xia cruzando el pueblo.

_**MIENTRAS CON XIA….**_

Entro muy silenciosamente al templo de entrenamiento. Vio como puros machos pumas, leones ,guepardos y otras especies se enfrentaban entre ellos, y pensó ´´malditos machistas´´. El que dirigía eso era un maestro león que estaba allí. Xia tomo valor y entro ,los felinos la miraban, unos con mirada maliciosa y otros comentando sobre ella. Un león la aferro de la mano apretándole las muñeca muy fuerte.

XIA:SUELTAME MADITO ESTUPIDO

ROKU:Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ MALDITA GATA

XIA:A QUIEN LE DICE MALDITA PERVERTIDO

Roku le iba a pegar una cacheta y xia reacciono pegándolo con ambas manos en le pecho y mandándolo volar a la pared.

XIA:ALGUIEN MAS QUEIRE QUE LE ROMPA LOS HUESO(risa maliciosa)

Todo los felinos la atacaron, primero pego una pata da Frontal a un león. El siguiente fue un mortal para atrás y un zarpazo en la cara de un lobo. Y así se fue yendo derrotando a todos los machos.

SHUN:(aplaudiendo)WUA PARA SER HEMBRA PELEAS MUY BIEN

XIA:GRACIAS MAESTRO(reverencia)

Roku estaba por atacar a xia que lo había humillado el frente de todos. Se preparo con una patada por atrás, pero xia la tomo y la mando para arriba en el aire le dijo

XIA:MIRA COMO TE DERROTO(bloqueándole los punto con golpes)

ROKU:ME LAS VAS A PAGAR GATITA

XIA:PERO HOY NO ¡!BUENAS NOCHE!

El león callo de impacto hacia el piso rompiendo todo, quedo inconsciente pero lo trajeron a la enfermaría y se recupero.

SHUN:DEFINITIVAMENTE EER SIENDO IGUAL QUE HACE UNOS AÑOS ATRÁS

XIA:POR QUE DIABLOS DICE ESO?(mirándolo)

SHUN:POR QUE TU ERES LA HIJA DEL KANG Y YUKI

XIA:PORFABOR NO DIGA NADA ME METERE EN PROBLEMAS SI ME LO DICE A MI HERMANO

SHUN:NO LO ARE PERO NECESITO QUE MAÑANA NOS DES UNA PRESENTACION ACA PARA LOS CHICOS

XIA:DEACUERDO MAESTRO

En eso venia shao preocupado por su amada, pero al entrar vio como todos los felinos estaban derrotado machucado y con zarpazos en la cara.

SHAO:Y AHORA QUE PASO AQUÍ?

SHUN:SHAO NADA AHORA DEVEN IRSE

En eso despierta Roku con dolor de cabeza y ve a xia con shao, Roku conocía a shao era amigos de combate. Roku tomo fuerza y grito, fue donde ellos

ROKU:HEY TU PUMA ACASO NO ME AYUDAS

SHAO:ROKU TANTO TIEMPO ¿PERO QUE TE PASO?

XIA:Y TU QUIERES OTRA GOLPISA ACASO(poniéndose en ataque)

ROKU:SHAO ES TU NOVIA(susurrándole al oído)

SHAO:SI ELLA ES XIA Y PARECE QUE LLA TE ISO ESTO(riéndose por dentro)

XIA:SI POR INBECIL

ROKU:LO SIENTO

XIA:ESTAB BIEN PERO ME LLAMO XIA NO GATA(golpeándole el brazo)

ROKU:PUES YO ROKU NO GATO ESTUPIDO

Después de presentarse los felinos de fueron pero shao se adelanto y xia iba a alcanzarlo pero unos brazos la detuvieron y la acercaba a ella bruscamente

ROKU(apretándole los brazo y acercándolo el)!SABES GATITA TIENES UN CUERPO MUY TENTADOR Y SENSUAL¡

XIA:SABIA QUE NO ERA ASI ,SIGUES SIENDO UN GATO ESTUPIDO Y PERVERTIDO

ROKU:YO NO SOY LA QUE EXIBE TAN BONITAS CURVAS Y TENTADORAS CUERPO(maliciosamente y besándola bruscamente)

XIA:SULETAME MALDITO O TE ROMPERA LA CARA

ROKU:SI NO QUIERO LASTIMAR ESE CUERPO (saboreándose los labios)

Xia se fue pero antes le dejo un zarpazo en el pecho y se fue. El felino gruño bajo y se fue a descansar .

_**BUENO LO DEJO HASTA AQUÍ PERO YA TENGO LA CONTUNIACION SE DEPSIDE LOBINA16**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(ADVERTENCIA:SI ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO ES PR SU PROPIA VOLUNTAD YA QUE ESTO TRAE DIALOGOS MUY SUBIDOS DE TONOS )**_

_**´´EL VIAJE COMIENSA´´**_

_**MIENTRAS CON SHAN Y LIANG….**_

El árbol le daba la brisa y sombra que querían los macho, la vista era preciosa pero también pasaban chicas de ves en cuando .

_**EN EL PALACIO….**_

Los felinos llegaron al palacio pero no vieron a nadie y ya se acercaba la hora de almorzar. Xia solo fue a su pieza para ir al baño y entrar a la tina y relajarse. Salió y se encontró con shao viendo una pinturas de ella y el.

XIA:SHAO Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ(manera sensual)

SHAO:BUENO VINE A VERTE Y PENSE POR QUE NO ESTAR CON MI NOVIA(acercándose a ella tomándola de la cintura y besándola)

XIA:MMM POR QUE NO APROVECHAMOS EL TIEMPO(cruzándole los brazo al cuello)

SHAO:Y QUE QUIRE LA DAMA

XIA(poniéndolos las manos sobre el pecho de el)NOLOSE TU DIME

SHAO: QUE TAL SI ADELANTAMOS LO DE LA NOCHE

XIA:ESTA BIEN

Shao acaricia la cintura, besándola en el cuello ,sus hombros hasta llegar a su boca. Xia acariciaba la espalda y veía su abdomen marcado de músculos. Cierto golpe de la puerta los detuvo, era Shan y su hermano que venían llegando par la hora de almuerzos.

XIA:LO SIENTO SHAO PERO EL TIEMPO TERMINO(riéndose por dentro por haber dejado a su novio en eso estado)

Shao no quiso contestar ,tomo aire y solo le dio un beso . A su amigo lo dejo muy pero muy emocionado.

XIA:AMOR DEBE SALIR DE MI PIESA UNA PARA VESTIRME Y OTRAS PARA QUE NO TE VEAN SINO TE MATARAN(mirándolo tiernamente)

SHAO(con pucheros y mirada de cachorro)NO QUIERO

XIA:SHAO SALES O TE SACOS A PATADAS

SHAO:QUE NO QUIERO Y NO SALDRE

Xia estaba perdiéndola la paciencia pero vio tan tierno a su novio negando que no iso caso y se cambio allí mismo pero advirtiéndole que no mirara.

XIA:MAS TE VALE QUE NO MIRES SHAO O NO ENJENDRARAS CACHORROS(asesinándolo con la mirada)

SHAO:(tapándose la entrepierna)NO LO ARE MI AMOR(cerrando los ojos)

Xia se destapo la toalla y se puso su ropa interior, después la vendas y enseguida la blusa rosada, y su pantalón negro. Shao quería ver pero no quería perder a sus pumitas.

XIA:SHAO YA ABRA LOS OJOS YA ESTOY VESTIDA

SHAO:UFFF GRACIAS POR VESTIRTE RAPIDO

XIA:POR QUE?(pensando ya lo que iba a decir)

SHAO:POR QUE NO AGUNTABA MAS ,QUERIA VERTE TU CUERPO

XIA:(acercándose a el)AMOR LO VERAS ESTA NOCHE

SHAO:(olfateando)EL ALMUERSO ESTA LISTO

XIA:SI LA PELEA ME DEJO CANSADO Y NECESITO RECUPERA FUERSAS

SHAO(mirándola confundida):DE QUE HABLAS AMOR

XIA(nerviosa y haciendo las manos para distraerlo)NO NADA NADA AMOR

Xia pensó muy rápido y para distraer a su novio

XIA:OLLE A QUE NO ME GANAS

SHAO:QUE GANO YO(disimulando no saber)

XIA:FACIL UN BESO MIO CON ESO BASTARA PERO SI YO GANO TENDRAS QUE HACER UN PENITENSIA

SHAO:HECHO

Y así salieron los felinos corriendo en 4 patas, xia se adelanto pero shao la empato, xia tenia una carta bajo la manga, miro a shao moviendo las pestañas en cámara lenta, quedo Imnotisado con su belleza y con eso tomo ventaja y gano la carrera.

_**CON SHAN Y LIANG…..**_

Esperaban con ansias a xia y shao, Shan se preocupaba no quería dejas a ese puma asolas con xia pero de todas formas era su novio y tenia que aceptarlo. Liang no se preocupaba el tenía experiencia en eso de las novias, pero igual se ponía celoso al ver a xia con shao.

XIA:YA TE GANE SHAO(venia bajando por la escaleras)

SHAO:AMOR NO ES JUSTO

XIA:PERO LA METABLEMENTE TENDRAS QUE HACER UN PENITENCIA PERO TE LA DIRE DESPUES

SHAO:BUENO PERO AHORA COMAMOS TENGO HAMBRE.

Liang miraba a shao con compasión. El recordaba que xia era muy vengativa en penitencias y se acerco para advertirle.

LIANG:NO NO NO -SABE MI HERMANA ES SADICA EN PENITANCIAS,RECUERDO QUE UNA VES PERDI UNA APUESTA Y ME ISO CORRER 100 VECES EL TEMPLO

SHAO:QUE ME MATARA

LIANG:PERO SI RECUERDO BIEN SHAN RESISTIO (haciéndole burla a shao)

SHAO:ENTONCES YO RESISTIRE TODA LA PENITENCIA QUE DIGA XIA(sacándose el orgullo)

Xia miro a su novio con extrañes pero no dio importancias y comió tofu acompañado de Shan que la veía embobado. Xia tampoco iso caso pero le preocupaba el león Roku que la miraba pervertida mente a ella en el templo.

XIA:SHAN TU CONOCES A UN TAL ROKU(fingiendo no tener interés)

SHAN:SI ERA AMIGO MIO Y DE SHAO PELEABAMOS SIEMPRE QUIEN ERA EL MEJOR(recordando viejos tiempo)

XIA:ES EL UN ARROGANTE ,TERCO E IDIOTA CON LAS HEMBRAS(casi gritando y furiosa)

SHAN:XIA CALMATE TE ISO ALGO(preocupado)

XIA(tomando respiro y aclamándose)NO SHAN NADA

Shan no dijo nada mas pero sabe que Roku podría haberlo hecho algo ,shao fue acompañarlo a comer y liang se fue a su habitación, quería descansar para la fiesta en la noche. Shan solo fue a compara algo. Xia se fue a su habitación y shao acompaño a Shan dejando a liang y xia solo en el palacio.

_**EL PUEBLO CON SHAN Y SHAO…**_

Iban por el pueblo, las chicas reconocían a los 2 pero shao no hacia caso el solo quería a xia. En cambio Shan miraba a todas las chicas cualquiera que se les insinuaba. Cuando una loba blanca se acerco a Shan y lo saludo con un abraso.

MITSUKI:OLA SHAN Y ESE GUAPO QUIEN ES?(mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo)

SHAN:OLA MITSUKI Y EL ES SHAO MI AMIGO

SHAO:(despreocupado)OLA MITSUKI

Mitsuki era una loba y por una extraña razón esta en estado de celo y buscaba un macho fuerte y el puma era su descripción perfecta. Pero ella no sabia que ya tenía dueño su novia xia. Shan veía a Mitsuki como una oportunidad.

MITSUKI:OLLE SHAO ME PUEDE ACOMPAÑAR AL RESTAURANTE

SHAN:SI IRA NO TIEN NINGUN PROBLEMA ADEMAS ES UN CABALLERO

SHAO:SI IRE

Shan aprovecho esa oportunidad para irse donde xia la palacio, mientras Mitsuki se iva con shao el restaurante.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO…**_

Xia estaba descansando en su cama mientras soñaba con shao. Liang seguía dormido y no sintió nada de sonidos. Shan entro en la habitación de xia entro y la miro, ronroneaba ,pensó en estar a lado de ella pero eso estaría mal.

XIA:(RONRONEANDO)YA SHAO NO MAS CARICIAS

SHAN:(RIENDOSE)SE VE HERMOSA DURMIENDO

XIA:QUE YA SHAO ENSERIO TE GOLPEARE

De repente Shan sintió como un abraso y además beso y caricias que hacia xia. Shan no dijo anda podría aprovechar eso pequeña momento con xia.

XIA:MMM AMOR ENSERIO POR QUE NO MA DAS UN BESO(decía en su sueño)

SHAN:XIA NO SOY SHA….

No termino por que xia se le tiro y se le subió encima de el dándole un beso intenso. Pero xia sintió muy helados los labios y despertó muy asustada.

XIA:PERO QUE HACES SHAN (pegándole un patada)

SHAN:SI PERO TU TE ME TIRASTE

XIA:Y TU NO PODIAS RESISTIR ACASO

SHAN:OLLE SOY MACHO Y UN BESO TUYO ES IRESISTIBLE Y ADEMAS ESTABA UN POCO C…..

XIA:(pegándole una cachetada)TU LO DICE Y TE MATO

SHAN:PERDON PERO ENTIENDEME TU ERE IRESISTIBLE PARA MI

XIA:SABES DEBES IRTE ANTES DE QUE LLEGE SHAO(mostrándole la puerta)

Shan solo se fue. Ya llegaba la noche y Shan fue a los preparativos para la fiesta.

_**YA EN LA NOCHE…**_

Ya en la noche todo estaba listo para la fiesta ,invitados muy elegantes y los músicos tocaban una pisa suave para hacer un ambiente bonito. Shan invito a Mitsuki ,liang trajo a una chicas pero no eran nada formal de el. Xia se preparaba para su llegada hacia al salón encontró un kimono rosado con cinta negra y una flor de loto en la espalda y un broche de dragón de jade.

XIA:(mirándose en el espejo)SHAO LO SORPRENDERE ESTA NOCHE

De repente golpean su puerta y dentro liang:

LIANG:HERMANITA BAJA TU NOVIO TE ESPERA Y SHAN TE VA A PRESENTAR JUNTO CONMIGO

XIA:SI VAMOS

Salieron los 2 felinos. El la llevaba del gancho como caballero y fueron donde Shan y shao.

SHAN:GRACIAS POR ABER VENIDO A LA FIESTA QUERIDOS LA FIESTA LA ISE SOLO POR QUE REGRESO UNA PERSONA INPORTANTE PARA TODOS NOSOTROS

Las personas quedaron con un cara de curiosidad y comentaban muchas cosas.

SHAN:COMO DIJE ANTES LES PRESENTO A LA HIJA DEL JEFE KANG E HIJA DE YUKI Y HERMANA DE LIANG.

Shan invito a xia para que pasara adelante y hablara algo para los aldeanos

XIA:BUENO GRACIAS POR HABER VENIDO Y AUNQUE NO RECUERDE MUCHO MI PASADO ME SIENTO COMO SI TODO FUERAN MI FAMILIA GRACIAS Y QUE DIFRUTEN LA FIESTA.

LIANG:MI HERMANA YA HA HABLADO Y AHORA DISFRUTEN LA FIESTA

Shan se fue a sentar, xia también pero al lado izquierdo de Shan y al lado derecho esta liang. Shao invito a xia a bailar pero Mitsuki ya estaba con shao diciéndole que bailara con ella. Xia se calmo no quería que nadie estuviera bailando con su puma

XIA:(acercándose a la loba):SHAO ES MI MACHO Y NO PIENSO QUE ME LO QUITEN

MITSUKI:MIRA TIGRESITA SIEMPRE CONSIGO LO QUE QUIERO(asesinándola con la mirada)

XIA:NO ENTIENDES LA DIFERENCIA DE LO MIO Y LO AJENO

MITSUKI:NO NO ENTIENDO Y AHORA SAL DE MI CAMINO

La tigresa estaba por romper cada hueso a esa entrometida que bailaba con el puma y que mas encima que se le insinuaba cada ves que ella no estaba cerca de el. Pronto termino el baile y la música era ahora en pareja, shao fue rápido y invito a xia, Shan miro celoso y fue con Mitsuki a bailar

Xia(cruzándolo los brazos por el cuello)USTED A SIDO ATREVIDO AL INIVTARME A BAILAR SEÑOR

SHAO:SABE TODO ESTO VALIO ASAÑA POR VER SU ROSTRO(acercándose a ella)

XIA:PERO LO MAS BUENO ES QUE HOY SERA UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL

SHAO:LOSE

Terminando el baile. Xia se fue dejando solo a shao y ella se fue a preparar para su noche. Ya terminaba la fiesta y los invitados se iban a descansar de la larga fiesta.

_**EN LA HABITACION DE XIA…**_

Ella se preparaba con su ropa interior que le regalo tía víbora y encima tenía una bata color dorada. Se había perfumado todo su cuerpo ,que podría seducir hasta el macho mas fuerte, pero esta ves era a su amado puma shao.

_**(SI LLEGASTE HASTA ACA ES POR LEISTE LA ADVERTENCIA QUE SI QUEDAS TRAUMADO NO ES MI CULPA)**_

_**EN LA HABITACION DE SHAO…**_

Había un ambiente romántico con pétalos de rosa y velas con aroma de arándanos. El la esperaba muy ansiosa a su sexy novia. De repente sintió como se abría su puerta y entraba un ángel celestial con un bata dorada.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver a shao como había decorado para esa noche tan romántica. El se acercó a ella tomándola la cintura y besándole sus hombros y su cuello. Eso produjo una sensación de gemido de parte de ella.

SHAO:AMOR QUIERE UN POCO DE SAKE

XIA:SI ESO ME ARA RELAJARME ,SI (estaba un poquito nerviosa)

Shao tomo a xia como novia y la puso en la cama. Pero el solo le iso masajes en su espalda eso la relajaría mas el licor. Shao empezó los masajes a su espalda pero ala ves besaba su cuello y mordía su orejas y daba suaves mordidas a sus hombros. Pronto xia se veía relajada y gemía en momentos por la excitación.

SHAO:(besándola )AMOR TE PUIDISTE RELAGARTE

XIA:SI AMOR Y ESTOY LISTA

Shao la despojo de su bata y dejándola desnuda ,la estiro a xia en la cama y se puso encima de ella. Le tocaba cada pedazo de suave piel, admiraba ese cuerpo de su novia. Xia le saco a shao su pantalones y chaleco admirando el musculoso y suave pecho de su novio, lo besaba cuando podía y acariciaba la espalda .Shao fue bajando sus patas deslizándose suavemente hacia la piernas de xia y abriéndolas para su momento especial. Xia se puso un poquito nerviosa pero un susurro de su novio la calmo

SHAO:AMOR MIO SOLO RELAGATE Y DISFRUTALO(entrándose en ella)

XIA:AMOR PORFABOR SUAVE

Shao se preparo su miembro esta dentro de ella ,suavemente empujo y xia gimió de placer Y dolor pero también sentía un calor desenfrenado dentro de ella. Xia saco las garras para enterarlas en la espalda de shao.

SHAO:AMOR SI TE DULE ESPERARE

XIA:(con un poquito de dolor)NO AMOR SIGUE RESISTIRE

Shao empezó entrando y saliendo de ella pero un poco mas lento y suave que antes. Hasta que escucho sentir gemir a xia y acelero un poquito el paso. Xia empezó a sentir también gemidos de su novio pero ella lo disfrutaba y por fin lo estaba disfrutando.

XIA:HA-HA-HAA AMOR SEGUIE MAS RAPIDO(gimiendo de placer)

Shao solo empujo mas fuerte y rápido, sintió como ya empezaba a venir su esencia y xia empezó a sentir como se lubricaba su paredes de su parte femenina. Xia grito de placer y shao cono un empujo fuerte y excitado salió de su miembro erecto su esencia llenando a xia por dentro.

Los 2 quedaron jadeantes cansados por la noche de pasión que había tenido los felinos. Se separaron ,xia quedo en el pecho de shao descansando y jugando con la mano de su novio

XIA:(sensual)SHAO ME DEBES LA PENITENCIAS

SHAO:Y QUE SE TE OCURRE AMADA(mirándola pícaramente)

XIA:FACIL TENDRAS QUE BAÑARTE CON MIGO O TEDRAS CONSECUENCIAS

SHAO(suplicante pero sensual)MI LADY SUPLICO PERDON

XIA:NO HAY AHORA VEN CONMIGO(tomándolo de la mano hacia la tina)

_**EN EL BAÑO…**_

Xia había quedado muy satisfecha pero algo en ella la seguía insistiéndole. Entro ella primero y después shao. El estaba a un lado y xia aun quería tener relaciones con el.

SHAO:AMOR QUE HACES

XIA:(acercándose a el y poniéndose adelante)AMOR QIUERO DENUEVO ESTAR CONTIGO

Shao solo quedo excitado de nuevo con la proposición de xia, el se acerco y puso de nuevo su miembro dentro de ella. Gemía de placer xia y el empujaba con mucha fuerza y rapidez. Shao saco a xia de la tina ,la saco y la llevo a la cama. Su miembro volvía a erectarse y con caricias entro de nuevo en ella. Shao empujo con fuerza y termino en ella por 2 ves.

XIA:(cansada)AMOR ESO ESTUVO ASOMBROSO

SHAO:SI PERO LO MAS ASOMBROSO ES DARTE UN BESOS Y CARICIAS.

Pronto los felinos se entregaron a lo brazo de morfe quedando juntos

_**BUENO NO LO QUERO HACER MA ESTENSO Y LO DEJO HATA AQUÍ PERO NO TERMINA EL OTRO DESPIDE LOBINA16**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(DE NUEVO ADVIERTO QUE ESTO TIENE LECTURA MUY GRAFICA Y PLABRAS SUBIDADAS DE TONO NO LEAS STO SI NO QUIERES IR TRAUMADO)**_

´´_** DARK SHADOW´´**_

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**_

El sol salía de su escondite alumbrando la cara de xia y de su amado, xia estaba en el pecho de shao. Ronroneaba a ver a su amado dormir.

SHAO:(despertando)GATITA PARA DE RUNRUNEAR

XIA(ceño fruncido)AQUIEN LE LLAMAS GATITA

SHAO:(dando vuelta a xia y el quedando arriba)PUES ATI MI GATITA(brotando su nariz con la de ella)

XIA:(haciendo pucheros)ERES UN GATITO MUY MALO Y SOLO POR ESO DEBEMOS LEVANTARNOS

Shao no dijo nada y se tapo la cara con la sabana para no levantarse y quedarse allí con xia. Ella fastidiaba no dijo nada y solo fue a buscar su desayuno. Salió de la habitación pero no regreso. Shao se preocupo paso 1 hora y no volvía, fue al baño y se vistió para ir a buscarla.

_**MIENTRAS EN UNA MASMORRA OSCURA….**_

Despertó mareada y con dolor de cabeza, miro su alrededor estaba atado con cadenas y solo con una blusa que mostraba desde su pierna para abajo.

XIA:PERO QUIE MIERDA HAGO AQUÍ(tratando de soltarse)

SHAN:XIA POR QUE LO HICISTE(con un mirada negra)

XIA:SHAN PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ

SHAN(poniendo al garra en su yugular)NO SOY SHAN,ME LLAMO ´´SOMBRA NEGRA´´ Y YO TE SECUESTRE LA NOCHE QUE DESAPARECISTE

Xia quedo en shock no podía creer que su amigo la había secuestrado.

XIA:SHAN POR QUE LO HICISTE

SHAN:XIA SI NO ERES MIA DE NADIEN SERAS(susurrándole al oído y acariciando sus partes intimas)

XIA(pegándole un patada)INBECIL ALEGATE DE MI

SHAN:COMO QUIERAS GATITA PERO TE DEJARE UN PEQUEÑO REGALO PARA QUE LO DISFRUTES

En eso entro un león conocido grande y musculoso, Xia gruño al verlo era Roku el león del templo.

SHAN:SOLO DISFRUTALA POR UNOS MINUTOS Y DESPUES TRAELA A MI RECAMARA.

ROKU:NO SABES COMO DISFRUTARE ESTO(mirando a xia maliciosamente)

En eso xia quedo sola con el león. estaba encadenada pero se podía defenderse almenas para que no se acercara el león que le daba asco.

ROKU:MIRA GATITA SI TE COMPORTAS COMO YO KIERO NO TE DOLERA PERO SINO LO HAREMOS A LA FUERZA

XIA:SABES ME DAS ASCO,SI NO ESTUVIERA ENCADENADA NO TE LA PODRIAS CONMIGO

ROKU:ME DA IGUAL SOLO QIERO DISFRUTARTE POR UNOS MINUTOS(tocándole sus cuerpo y besando bruscamente)

Ella al acercarse lo patio entre sus kiwis y no dejo acercarse mas. Roku la golpeo una bofetada y se acercó a ella rasgándole su blusa ,viéndole su abdomen .Se estaba preparando para abusar pero lo detuvieron.

SOMBRA1:ROKU DETENTE EL JEFE QUIERE QUE LA TRAIGAS

ROKU(gruñendo bajo)SI LO ARE(susurrándole al odio a xia)TE HAS SALVADO ESTA VES GATITA

Xia lo golpeo de nuevo en sus kiwis y unas risa de la sombra iso enojar al león. Roku llevo a Xia encadenada y de un empujón entro a Xia al cuarto.

ROKU:QUEDATE ALLI MALDITA GATA

_**MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO….**_

Liang sintió un golpe en su puerta y un remesón lo despertó en su cama, vio a shao preocupado.

SHAO:LIANG DESPIERTA XIA NO ESTA(gritándole)

LIANG:COMO DE QUE NO ESTA, SE SUPONE QUE ESTABA CONTIGO

SHAO:LIANG MANDA UN ACARTA URGENTE PARA EL PALACIO DE JADE Y LLAMA A TODOS

LIANG:SI Y TU QUE ARAS?

SHAO:TENGO LA SENSACION QUE SHAN ESTA METIDO EN ESO(yéndose corriendo en 4 patas)

Liang salió al correo del pueblo y rápido escribió una carta para el palacio de jade. Shao vio que no había nadie en la habitación.

SHAO:MALDITO SHAN MATARE SI LE HACE ALGO A MI XIA(mordiéndose los labios)

_**MIENTRAS CON SHAN…**_

La recamara esta fría. Xia ya estaba por idear un plan para escaparse pero una vos fría y muerta le hablo

SHAN:XIA SI PIENSAS ESCAPAR NO TE SERVIRA DE NADA

XIA:NO LO ARE

Shan la miraba como un pervertido y se acerco a ella tirándola en la cama y tomando sus muñecas con fuerza para que no saliera. Le beso el cuello con la lengua y bajo enseguida hacia su abdomen con su lengua.

SHAN:SABES SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO ESTAR CON UNA HEMBRA SALVAJE Y TERCA COMO TU

XIA:SABES ESO NO TE DURARA MUCHO(pegándole en su estomago)

Xia quería salir corriendo pero Shan la atrapo y la trajo junto a el. La pesco tirándola a la cama y el se fue como un depredador a su presas se le tiro encima de ella acariciándole la su cuello y sacándole la blusa para dejarla semi -desnuda. Pero ella no acepto eso y le rompió el labio.

SHAN:MALDITA ESTUPIDA SOLO POR ESO TE CASTIGARE

Llamo a unos guardia y llevaron a xia encadenada a una mazmorra donde había una azotes para golpear. Roku esta allí y la encadeno solo de la muñecas y le desgarro las vendas de la espalda. De repente salió una sombras

SHAN:QUERIDO AMIGOS ESTAN ACA REUNIDOS PARA VER EL SUFRIMIENTO DE ESTA HEMBRA.

Roku estaba preparando los azotes para la espalda de xia y Shan dio la orden par que empezaran. Xia sintió un golpe en su espalda pero no lloro por su orgullo. Al parecer Roku lo disfrutaba y le pegaba mas fuerte.

ROKU:QUE NO ERA HEMBRA FUERTE XIA

SHAN:XIA VAS A SUPLICAR QUE PARE

XIA:USTEDES MALDITO INBECILES, NUNCA SUPLICARE(aguantando el dolor)

SHAN:ENTONCES DENLEN 100 GOLPES HASTA QUE SUPLIQUE.

_**MIENTARS CON LIANG Y SHAO…**_

Liang mando a un guepardo que mando la carta al palacio, no tardaría mucho mas menos solo 5 horas de viaje. Shao reunió a todos sus amigos guerreros y amigos para buscar a xia

SHAO:USTEDES BUSQUEN EN LA ZON NORTE Y USTEDES AL SUR

TODOS:SI SEÑOR(yéndose)

Shao fue al templo por ayuda de su amigo Roku pero no lo encontró y busco solo hasta que liang viniera con ayuda del palacio de jade.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…**_

Todos estaban disfrutando de la meditación cuando tigresa se desmayo y la llevaron a su habitación, po se quedo con ella y víbora fue ayudar a la doctora.

EN EL SUEÑO DE TIGRESA…

Ella estaba entre las personas con capucha pero que no se mostraba por la cara y veía a alguien llorar y golpear a un felina. Se acerco y vio un cara conocida

TIGRESA:OIGAN USTEDES DETENGANSE O ROMPERE SUS HUESOS

Pero nadie la escucho solo seguían eso lamentos y golpes que el león daba. Pero escucho algo familiar en la felina´ ´NO SUPLICARE SHAN ´´.Esa vos la había oído antes pero todo era borroso. Tigresa se acerco y vio a xia como la golpeaban, su corazón se destrozó al ver a su hija maniatada.

TIGRESA:XIA ,XIA

Todo se oscureció en su sueño y vio como una sombra se acercaba a ella y le hablaba

_**DARK SHADOW:**_TIGRESA NO PODRAS SALVAR A TU POBRE Y TERCA HIJITA

_**TIGRESA:**_CALLATE MALDITO Y MUESTRATE PARA QUE TE MATE

_**DARK SHADOW:**_MIRA AUNQUE ME MATARAS XIA SERA MIA UNA Y OTRAS VES UN QUE ELLA NO QUIERA

_**TIGRESA**_:ALEGATE DE ELLA

De repente unas cadenas salen dela nada y la toman de la muñecas ,estando unos centímetros al aire.

_**DARK SHADOW:**_TIGRESA MIRARA COMO TU HIJA SUFRE CUANDO YO LA HAGO MIA

_**TIGRESA**_:NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE UN PELO SINO TE CASTRARE

_**DARK SHADOW:**_MIRA COMO LO HAGO SIN QUE TU NO PUEDAS HACER NADA

La sombre recrea un cuarto donde xia esta en la cama, golpeada y en la cama encadenada. Pero tigresa reconoce al agresor un guepardo Shan estaba tocando a xia desenfrenadamente. Y la toco la pierna para el abuso. Tigresa gritaba y despertó.

_**EN LA REALIDAD….**_

Po miraba a tigresa muy inquieta ,esta descontrolada y lloraba en su sueño.

PO:TIGRESA AMOR DESPIERTA YO YA ESTOY AQUÍ

TIGRESA(llorando):AMOR XIA –XIA NO ESTA BIEN DEBO IR A BUSCARLA

PO:AMOR NO DESCANDA XIA ESTA BIEN YA VES QUE LLEGARA UN CARTA Y DIRA TODO ESTA BIEN

En eso llega shifu muy desesperado, venia con una carta en la mano y abrió la puerta

SHIFU:HIJA NECESITAMOS HABLAR LLEGO UNA CARTA DE XIA

TIGRESA:PAPA NO ME PREOCUPES QUE DICE

SHIFU:PO SOSTIENELA SE PUEDE DESMAYAR

En eso shifu lee la carta:

´´_**maestro shifu no es una carta de felicitaciones o algo así sino debo decirlo una mala noticia xia a desaparecido y necesitamos lo antes posible su ayuda. Sospecho que esta en grave peligro ,Vengan lo mas antes posible con tigresa y el guerrero dragón y los demás .**_

_**Se despide shao´´**_

Tigresa no se desmayo pero estallo en llanto.

PO:MAESTRO SHIFU BENGALA ,KIM Y VIVORA VENDRAN CON NOSOTROS Y USTED CUIDE A TIGRESA

SHIFU:PO DEBE DARSE PRISA

Asi po y todo su grupo se fueron ,llegarían al menos al atardecer al clan de las montañas.

MIENTRAS CON XIA…

Roku ya estaba cansado y Shan no quería hacer mas sufrir a xia savia que no suplicaría. Paro y le dijo a los guardias que la llevaba a su recamara

ROKU:Y GATITA SUPLICARAS

XIA:(escupiéndolo)EN TUSUEÑOS INBECIL

SHAN:YA ROKU LLEVALO A MI CUARTO Y DESPUES TE DARE TIEMPO A TI

ROKU:COMO QUIERA USTED JEFE

Roku cargo a xia en su hombro y al llegar a la pieza la tiro en la cama bruscamente y le susurro algo

ROKU:ESPERO QUE TE COMPORTES CUANDO ME TOQUE A MI

XIA:(gruñéndole)TE MATARE SI ME TOCAS DENUEVO

SHAN:ROKU SAL DE MI HABITACION DEJAME A MI SOLO CON LA GATITA

Roku solo gruño y se fue tirando la puerta de un golpe

SHAN:(acercándose a ella)XIA TE COMPORTARAS CONMIGO

Xia no contesto su dolor y sangre en su espalda le dolían y no tenía fuerza para nada ,en este momento estaba a su merced de Shan que le podía hacer cualquier cosa. Shan saco unas gasa ,alcohol y vendas. Le curaba muy suavemente sin lastimarle mas de lo que ya había hecho

XIA:(furiosa)Y AHORA POR QUE TE DOY MUCHA LASTIMA

SHAN:NO ES QUE ME GUSTAN AL HEMBRAS QUE LUCHAN Y NO ME VOY A APROVECHAR

Shan da vuelta a para vendarla y curar todas su heridas. Xia se dejo estaba cansada pero estaba atenta a cualquier cosa.

XIA:INBECIL POR QUE NO TERMINAS ESTOS YA

SHAN:LO ARIA,TE TOMARIA POR LAS FUERSAS SI QUISIERA PERO NO LO ARE

XIA:Y POR QUE NO ACASO UN TE GUSTO?(haciendo mueca de dolor)

SHAN:SI PERO YA DEJA DE HACER PREGUNTAS TONTAS

Xia vio la debilidad de Shan por dentro la amaba y eso lo usaría como una buena arma .Llama a Roku para decir que la lleve a la mazmorra a xia.

SHAN:NO LE HAGAS NADA LEON

ROKU:SI SEÑOR

Roku se la llevo y xia estaba un poco inconsciente. Entro y le puso las cadenas en las muñecas .Le tiro agua para despertarla y xia despertó de un susto:

ROKU:GATITA DESPERTASTE Y PARECEN QUE TE CURARON

XIA:CALLATE MALDITO(mirándolo con furia)

ROKU:GATITA AHORA SI NO TE OPONDRAS(apretándole la yugular)

XIA:TE MATARE INBECIL

Xia ya no podía mas de maldecir y tendría que resistir a ese odioso león que la estaba tocando todo. Sintió miedo por primera ves. Roku con su garra soltó las vendas dejándole ver sus partes de arriba.

XIA:YA BASTA DEJAME EN PAZ PERVERTIDO(ya casi llorando)

ROKU:TE DIJE QUE ME LA PAGARIAS GATITA Y AHORA RESISTIRAS

El león se preparaba para adentraba con fuerza en ella, xia solo cerro los ojos y espero el momento. Pero sintió como una vos detenía a León.

SHAO:NUNCA DEBISTE HABER HECHO ESO

Sin piedad paso el cuchillo al cuello del León ,botando toda la sangre que pudo a suelo. Shao tomo una manta y la cubrió de modo protector. Xia lloro de felicidad al verlo.

SHAO:AMOR MIO QUE TE ISIERON(soltando las cadenas )

XIA:(cayendo derrotada)GR-GRA-GRACIAS AMOR

SHAO:XIA PERO QUE TE HICIERON EN LA ESPALDA ESO BASTARDOS.

XIA:NADA PERO AHORA YA VAMONOS

SHAO:SI PERO ESPERO QUE TODO EN EL PALACIO DE JADE LLEGEN YA

Xia se desmayo y no escucho nada, vio como desaparecía quedando inconsciente.

_**MIENTRASS CON LIANG….**_

Liang reunió a todo po, bengala, Kim y víbora en el palacio. Bengala estaba preocupado y con furia. Po solo quería matar a eso estúpidos y Kim y víbora tenía mucha rabia por haber dejado a xia sola.

LIANG:BUENO SHAO ME DEJO UN PEQUEÑO MAPA ANTES DE IRSE NECESITO QUE TODO ESTEN PREPARADOS PARA LO PEOR

BENGALA:SI PERO CADA SEGUNDO QUE PERDIMOS XIA PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO

PO:PERO COMO ENTRAREMOS

LIANG:GUERERRO DRAGON ENTRAREMOS POR LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL Y DERROTANDO A TODOS LOS ENCONTRAREMOS A SHAO CON XIA

VIVORA Y KIM:ENTONCES YA VAMONOS

Y así se fueron todo pero lo que no sabían es que cierta tigresa se le había adelantado y ya iba en busca de su hija .

_**MIENTARS CON SHAO….**_

Shao sintió como unos golpes veían y rugidos se acercaban a ellos, dejo a xia en un banco y supuso en posición de ataque para sorprender a cualquiera que pasar por la puerta. Vio como se habría la puerta y estuvo apunto de atacar pero no lo iso

SHAO:MAESTRA TIGRESA QUE HACE AQUÍ(tomándolo por sorpresa)

TIGRESA:VINO POR MI HIJA Y A AYUDARTE PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ

SHAO:SI MAESTRA YA TODO TENDRIAN QUE LLEGAR ACA

TIGRESA:YA VAMOS

Shao cargo a xia con la mata en su cuerpo ,la maestra iba adelante para noquear a cualquiera enemigo que pasara por su camino pero por suerte no hubo nadien. Pasaron por los pasillo subiendo escaleras y por fin encontraron el patio principal. Dejaron a xia en el suelo y shao se saco su chaleco poniendo para taparle su senos y otras partes.

TIGRESA:SHAO NO YA DEBIAN AVER LLEGADO LOS REFUERSOS

SHAO:PACIENCIA MAESTRA

En eso 100 sombra bajan de los techo rodeándolos .los felinos se pusieron en posición de ataque, las sombras iba a atacar pero un vos lo detuvo y quedaron quietas.

DARK SHADOW:(aplaudiendo)SE DEMORARON MAS DE LO QUE YO PENSE

TIGRESA:CALLATE O TE CALLARE

SHAO:COMO PUDISTE HACERLE DAÑO A XIA,NO ERE MAS QUE UN DESGRACIADO (asesinándolo con la mirada)

DARK SHADOW:SABES PUEDE SER PERO YO GUARDARIA SUS FUERZA PARA ENFRENTAR A TODA ESTAS SOMBRAS

En eso del cielo cae un panda, reptil y 2 felinos blanco con negro y un panda rojo.

PO:CALLATE Y SIENTE MI BARBAROSIDAD(poniéndose en ataque)

Víbora y Kim fueron a atender a xia que estaba sangrando por los azotes y bengala miraban junto con shao a ´´DARK SHADOW´.

DARK SHADOW:MIS QUERIDAS SOMBRAS ATAQUEN AL GUERRERO DRAGON

Po concentra todo su chií en su cuerpo y un resplandor luminoso iso que la sombras se extinguieran de un momento a otro. La DARK solo quedo sorprendida

DARK SHADOW:NO SABI QUE EL GURRERO DRAGON DERROTARIA A MI SOMBRAS PERO PARA QUE ESTE COMBATE SE AJUSTO TRAERA A MIS AMIGOS.

Apareció Roku el León que no tenia nada, también una loba legendaria blanca y con una espadas en ambas manos

YUMIKO:OYE DARK SHADOW A QUIEN DEBO MATAR

DARK SHADOW:YUMIKO TU PELEARAS CON TIGRESA

ROKU:AMO YO PELEARE CON SHAO Y LIANG.

PO:OYE INBECIL QUE TAL SI YO PELEO CONTIGO(indicando a dark)

DRAK SHADOW:SI QIUERES MORIR LUEGO

De pronto un panda rojo llego al alado del panda

SHIFU:AQUÍ NADIEN MORIRA

PO:MAESTRO MOSTREMOS NUESTRA BARBAROSIDAD EN LA PELEA

_**EN LA MENTE DE XIA…..**_

Xia estaba inconsciente pero tenia un pequeño sueño. Había una luz que le daba paz y ella no estaba herida. Ya todo había sanado, y vio como unas felinos se acercaban a ella.

XIA:Y AHORA DONDE ESTOY(mirando a todo lados)

YUKI:YA TRANQUILA HIJA TODO ESTA BIEN

Xia se sorprendió la verla y la abraso muy fuerte, pero vio como un macho venia. Solo la miro y puso una mirada tierna

KANG:XIA TU NO DEBES VENCERTE LUCHA

XIA:PAPA PERO COMO ESTOY HERIDA

Yuki vio la heridas y utilizando solo su chií empezó a curarlas poniendo su mano en la espalda de ella.

KANG:XIA LA DARK SHADOW TIENE UN DEBILIDAD

XIA:PERO PAPA DE QUE HABLA ES MUY FUERTE

YUKI:AMOR ESTAREMOS CONTIGOS PARA APOYARTE PERO SOLO SERA POR UNOS MINUTOS

XIA:PERO USTEDES DONDE SE IRAN NO QUIERO QUEDAR SOLA OTRA VES

YUKI Y KANG:CONFIA EN NOSOTROS AHORA VULVE

Xia solo callo al piso muy suavemente despertando y escuchando mucho ruidos. Rugidos y sintió como alguien la curaba.

_**MIENTARS EN LA REALIDAD….**_

Tigresa peleaba con la loba blanca, tenía ciertas herida en brazo y moretones pero la loba saco la peor parte tenia zarpazos en su cara y desgarrada una pierna. Bengala y liang estaban ya cansados, el león los pescaba del cuello y los choco contra sus cabezas dejándolo mareados. Kim y víbora aun seguían con xia hasta que despertó

XIA:(un poco mareada)TIA VIVORA QUE HACEN AQUÍ USTEDES

VIVORA:CARIÑO POR FIN DESPERTASTE VINIMOS A AYUDARTE

Xia vio como un león tiraba a shao al aire y le pegaba rodillazos en el estomago y Liang solo estaba tirado allí.

XIA:SHAO(gritando)

De un relámpago xia apareció al frente del león pegándole un patada en la cabeza y aterrizando en el piso. Se fue en busca de liang y lo trago donde víbora y Kim diciéndole que lo cuidaran ,ella solo asintieron.

XIA(levantado a shao con una mano en su hombro)AMOR ERES UN IDIOTA

SHAO:(sangrando de su brazo)AMOR ESTA MEJOR

XIA:TE DEJARE CON VIVORA Y KIM ,Y MAS TE VALE QUE DESCANSES

Lo llevo y enseguida se dirigió donde el león estaba tirado. El león la miro con rabia atacándola con un zarpazo, xia se lo pesco y lo tiro para atrás para forcejear y poder romperle el braso.

XIA:MIRA LEONSITO TE DIJE QUE TE MATARIA

ROKU:PORFABOR NO(suplicándole)

XIA:NO TE MATARE PERO SI QUEDARAS DORMIDO POR UN BUEN RATO(golpeado la zona del cuello atrás con un codazo)

En seguida fue donde tigresa a ayudarla la loba la tenía arrinconada y la iba a matar alzando su espada pero una garras la detuvo y la tiro de una patada a la pared.

TIGRESA:CARIÑO NO LUCHES ESTAS DAÑADA

XIA:MIRA QUIEN LO DICE MAMA AHORA LUCHEMOS JUNTAS PARA DERROATR A ESA PERRA

YUMIKO:HEY USTEDES GATITAS PELEARAN O HABLARAN

Tigresa y xia fueron corriendo, tigresa tiro a xia la aire y xia aterrizo al otro lado de la loba rodeándola junto con tigresa. Las 2 felina atacaron con patadas y zarpazos en la cara. La loba solo bloqueaba pero le llego una patada en la car sacándole sangre.

YUMIKO:MALDITAS GATA ENDEMONIADAS

XIA:DIME ASI UNA VES MAS (preparando su puño)

YUMIKO:GAT…

No pudo pronunciar la palabra por una garra en la yugular que por cierto era de xia. La apretaba y la se acerco al oído

XIA:LOBITA A MI MAMA NADIEN LE DICE GATITA Y SOBREVIVE PARA CONTARLO

YUMIKO:POR QUE NO ACABAS Y ME MATAS

XIA:GANAS NO ME FALTAN PERO SERIA PEOR O IGUAL A TI

Termino la frase y le bloque cada nervio de su cuerpo. Asiendo que la loba no se moviera por un parde horas. Tigresa se sorprendió pero no se fijo que un panda rojo venía directo a ella haciéndola chocar contra ella.

DARK SHADOW:AHORA IRE POR EL PANDA(burlonamente)

Po estaba herido en sus brazos y piernas, pero tenia que seguir luchando. Espero a dark y con el impulso del enemigo lo lanzó al aire con su pansa.

PO:TIGRESA ESTA BIEN(corriendo hacia ella)

TIGRESA :SI PERO MI PADRE NO

Shifu estaba muy herido, tenía una garra enterrada en su abdomen. Xia vio eso y fue corriendo para ayudarlo

XIA:MAESTRO RESISTA LO AYUDARE

Xia saca la garra con cuidado y empezó a vendarlo ,tigresa estaba preocupada y lo único que izo fue atacar a la sombra. Po fue ayudar a su esposa atacando los 2 con golpes ´precisos y rápidos .Mientras Xia concentro todo su chií en sus manos haciendo lo mismo de su madre al curarla a ella. Dejo a shifu a cuidado de víbora y Kim.

YUKI:(susurrándole en el oído)HIJA TE AYUDAREMOS AHORA CON TU PADRE PERO DEBERAS USAR LA TECNICA DEL SELLO DEL YING Y YANG

XIA:PERO PO TENDRE QUE AYUDARME(acercándose a po)

XIA:PO NECESITOS QUE HAGAS UN SELLO USANDO TU CHI

PO:DE QUE HABLAS XIA

XIA:PO PORFABOR SOLO UTILISA TU CHI Y YO ENTRARE AL SELLO JUNTO CON DARK

PO:ESTAS LOCA TU MAMA NOS MATARA

XIA:PO CONFIA EN MI(pucheros)

Po vio y asintió, alejo a dark empujándolo hacia Xia que ella izo algo tonto, beso unos minutos a dark y po aprovecho esa oportunidad para el sello. Una gran luz verde jade iso que Xia y dark desaparecieran a otra dimensión espiritual

_**SI LO DEJO HASTA AQUÍ PERO SOLO LOS CORTE POR QUE SON DEMASIADOS LARGOS PARA MI Y NO KIERO QUE SE 16**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Master Skirrel: GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIO REVISARE LOS SIGNOS DE INTERROGACION Y SI TALVES VOY UN POCO APRESURADA.**_

_**´´EL SELLO DEL YING Y YANG´**_

_**MUNDO ESPIRITUAL…..**_

Cayeron de un golpe al suelo que por cierto era muy Duro y llenos de piedras. Xia se paro rápidamente y vio como Shan estaba encadenado .

DARK SHADOW: ESTUPIDA CREES QUE PODRAS DERROTARME AQUÍ

XIA:NO CREO LO ARE Y SALVARE A MI AMIGO

DARK SHADOW:AUN CREES QUE PODRAS SALVARLO,EL SE UNIO A MI Y NUNCA TE ESCUCHARA

Xia se mordió los labio y ataco a la sombra pero el esquivo cada ataque preciso que le daba, se adelanto con rapidez y le pego un combo en la mejilla de ella, pero resistió y le dio un contra ataque con un patada en los kiwis y un combo en la mandíbula que lo mando volando.

DARK SHADOW:(limpiándose con el brazo la sangre)PARECE QUE GOLPEAS MEJOR PERO ESO NO DURARA POR MUCHO

Se acerco a ella y le pego en el pecho dejándola sin respiración por unos minutos y después la tomo del cuello lanzándola al aire y bajo como bala y aprovecho pegándole en el estomago a la felina haciendo que se quejara del dolor.

XIA(botando sangre)MALDITO (golpeando el piso)

_**MIENTRAS EN LA REALIDAD…**_

Tigresa noto la ausencia de Xia y fue donde po

TIGRESA:PO DONDE ESTA XIA

PO:DENTRO DEL SELLO PELEANDO CON DARK SHADOW

TIGRESA(fulminándolo con la mirada)HABLAREMOS DESPUES DE ESTO AHORA ENTRARE Y TU PROJURA TENER ABIERTO EL SELLO

Po solo asintió con la cabeza ,tigresa iba a entrar pero un mano pequeña la detuvo

SHIFU:HIJA TE ACOMPAÑARE XIA NO LO PODRA HACERLO SOLA

_**MUNDO ESPIRITUAL…..**_

XIA(botando sangre)MALDITO (golpeando el piso)

Una vos femenina y masculina le susurraron al oído

YUKI Y KANG:CARIÑO NO ESTAREMOS MUCHO TIMEPO AHORA ES CUANDO

Xia solo asintió y unas hilos de chií muy poderosos dorados y reluciente tomaron a la sombra por la muñeca y piernas sosteniéndolos muy duramente. Xia concentro todo su chií y bloqueo alguna partes de la sombra. Tigresa llego y sorprendida miro a Xia con la fuerza y rapidez que bloqueaba pero le ayudo

TIGRESA:XIA NO TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO

XIA:MAMA PERO QUE HACES?(cara de incredulidad)

TIGRESA:NO INPORTA PERO PO NO LE QUEDA MUCHO CHI

Juntas tomaron hicieron el famoso golpe de fuego de la maestra tigresa ,ambas juntaron concentrando todo el poder que pudieron golpeado así el pecho de la sombra pero solo lo dejo sin respiración

TIGRESA:COMO ES POSIBLE ES MI GOLPE MAS FUERTE(mirando aterrorizada)

DARK SHADOW(soltándose de las hilos):SON TONTAS NUNCA ME PODRAN DERROTAR

XIA:EN ESO TE EQUIBOCAS

Acercándose a el pegándole zarpazo en la cara, rápidamente se fue por la espalda y le doblo el brazo rompiéndoselo

DARK SHADOW:MALDITA PERRA ME ROMPIESTE EL BRASO

Dark shadow izo una técnica prohibida, ´´ 1000 dagas de oscuridad´´. Xia se preparo para el ataque pero no logro esquivar cada daga que venia atravesando su cuerpo.

DARK:(acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cabeza)TE MATARE Y JUNTO A TU AMIGO

TIGRESA:(usando golpe de fuego)GATITO DULCE SUEÑOS

Mandándolo a volar cayendo en el suelo, tigresa fue donde Xia ayudándole a levantarse. Xia solo se limpio la boca con sangre.

SHIFU:XIA VISTE QUE ISO DARK

XIA:SI

SHIFU:HAREMOS LO MISMO PERO CON SOLO NUESTRO CHI.

TIGRESA:MAESTRO ESO NO GASTARA TODA NUESTRO ENERGIA Y QUEDAREMOS EXSAUSTOS

SHIFU:NO SOLO LA ARAN TU HIJA Y XIA ,MIENTRAS YO HARE ´´EL DESTELLO DE LA LUZ´´ ,CON ESO LES SEYARE EL ALMA Y TERMINARA TODO.

La sombra se levanto, shifu se fue rápidamente atrás del el sin que lo vieran. Tigresa y Xia se pusieron delante de dark y saltaron hacia arriba, en el aire hicieron un finas dagas de chií y bajaron con un fuerza hacia el piso mandándole 2000 dagas de luz hacia la sombra atravesándolo por todo su retorcido cuerpo.

XIA:MAESTRO LISTO AHORA

Shifu escucho eso. Exhalo aire y lo boto, su cuerpo empezó a tomar todo el chií que pudo y un destello de luz atrapo a dark shadow atrapándolo en el sello que había hecho po. El panda rojo callo pero tigresa lo pudo detener antes. Salieron del mundo espiritual sacando con ellos a Shan .

_**EN LA REALIDAD…**_

Po ya no podía mas pero vio como venían saliendo tigresa con el panda rojo y Xia traía en los hombros a Shan.

TIGRESA:HAY AL FIN TODO TERMINO(sentándose en el suelo)

SHIFU(voz bajita):HAY SI AHORA DORMIRE UN POKITO

Shao despertó y vio a Xia ayudando a Shan dejándolo en el suelo

SHAO:AMOR ERES UNA TONTA ME PREOCUPASTE(abrasándola con ternura)

XIA:AMOR YA RELAGATE TERMINO TODO, AHORA SOLO QUIERO DESCANSAR

SHAO(tomándola de brazos)DESCANSA AMOR MIO

PO:TIGRESA ESPOSA TE CARGARE AL PALACIO PARA QUE DESCANSES

TIGRESA:PANDA IDIOTA NO DESCANSARE(ya cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose)

PO:YA TERCA DUERMETE(sonriéndole )

_**ESTUBO DE LOCOS ESTO CHAPTER PERO ES DEMASIADO CORTO ES QUE LO SEPARE,ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTA,BUNEO ESO.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**No le puse titulo no se me ocurre anda pero en todo caso aquí la historia**_

Y por fin termino todo. El sol relucía en las montañas, en los cuartos estaba las felina descansando y recuperándose. Y el panda rojo se sentía mejor y fue a ver a su hija y su estudiante. A entrar vio a po y Shao que estaban al lado de ellas en la camas.

SHIFU:SEÑORES NECESITO QUE SE VAYAN A SU REPECTIBAS HABITACIONES

PO:MAESTRO NO ESPERARE A TIGRESA QUE DESPIERTE(ya casi adormilado)

SHAO:MAESTRO A MI NO ME SACARAN DE AQUÍ NI CON EL EJERCITO IMPERIAL

Las felinas ya despertaban de su cálido sueño. Lo primero que vieron fue un pequeña discusión de Shao, Po y shifu.

TIGRESA:(mareada y enojada)YA CALLENSEN MI HIJA ESTA DURMIENDO

PO(abrasándola quitándole el aire)AMOR CREI QUE NUNCA DESPERTARIAS

TIGRESA(casi no respirando)AMOR SUELTAME ME APRETAS MUY FUERTE

PO:LO SIENTO(jugando con su dedos)

SHIFU:QUE BUENO QUE DERPERTARAS HIJA(serio pero con mucha emoción por dentro)

SHAO:SHHHHH SILENCIO XIA AUN NO DESPIERTA

Todo miraron a Shao con ceños fruncido y le pegaron un coscorrón en la cabeza dejándole estampado en el piso

SHAO.: ESO DOLIO

XIA:OIGAN NO LE PEGEN A MI PUMA

Todo le gritaron de alegría por Xia y se abalanzaron a ella. Shao fue el primero en besarla y tigresa lo miro con desaprobación. Pero po beso a tigresa y ahora shifu lo miro con desaprobación.

SHIFU:CABALLEROS AHORA DEJEMOSLO SOLA Y TRAIGAMOLES SU DESAYUNO

PO:YO LE PREPARO EL DESAYUNO

Las 2 solo asintieron y los demás se fueron dejando entrar a una reptil y felina llorando. Tigresa y Xia se les produjo un risita pero no se les noto y las abrasaron.

VIVORA:USTEDES SON UNA TONTAS GATAS POR HABERNOS PREOCUPADO

TIGRESA Y XIA:(gritando)COMO QUE GATAS

KIM:YA CALMENSEN NOSOTRA VENIAMOS A VER COMO SE SENTIAN

XIA:PUES HERMANITA ME SIENTO CANSADA Y HAMBRIENTA

TIGRESA(gruñéndole el estomago)HAY POR LASTIMA YO TAMBIEN

VIVORA:SI PERO YA FALTA POCO, PO Y SHAO YA ESTAN PREPARANDO EL DESAYUNO

GATAS HAMBRIENTAS

XIA:QUE NO ME DIGAS GATA(gritándole)

KIM:UPS LO SIENTO

_**EN LA COCINA…..**_

Po estaba haciendo te y galletas. Pero lo detuvo al ver que Shao tenia una garras en sus espalda, el reconocía esa profunda garras ya que tigresa una ves le izo lo mismo.

PO:SHAO QUE TE PASO EN LA ESPALDA

SHAO(sonrojado)A ESTE –ESTO,HEM BUENO-ESTO .ME LO ISO …..

PO:(mirándolo con cara de pícaro a Shao)A YA VEO ACASO XIA TE LO ISO?

SHAO(fastidiado con la respuesta)SI PERO NO LE DIGA A TIGRESA SINO ME CASTRARA.

PO:NO SE LO DIRE CONOSCO A TIGRESA Y TE QUIERO UN NIETO

Shao quedo blanco con eso ,no se movía y su corazón se detuvo por unos minutos hasta que po le dijo que ya estaba listo el desayuno y se fueron .

_**EN LA HABITACION DE XIA …..**_

KIM:UPS LO SIENTO

TIGRESA:YA KIM NO LE DIJAS A SI A XIA

VIVORA:TIGRESA EL MAESTRO SHIFU Y BENGALA SE IRAN HOY EN LA , PO Y KIM NOS QUEDAREMOS A CUIDARLAS HASTA QUE SE SIENTAN MEJOR.

XIA:SI TIA

Shao dentro con po, con las bandejas que tenían te y alguna galletas para tigresa y Xia.. Xia solo se sentó en la cama y tigresa izo lo mismo

SHAO:XIA DESPACIO O TE PUEDE ATRAGANTAR

XIA:(roja)LO SIENTO ES QUE ME DIO HAMBRE

Tigresa le salió un risita al ver a su hija comer así. Comieron todo y se llevaron las bandejas po y Shao. Se levantaron ya no soportaba estar mas en la cama descansando ,ya estaba hartas. Pero la detuvieron una reptil que les bloqueo las puerta

TIGRESA:YA VIVORA SAL DE ALLI O TE SACARE A PATADAS

XIA:TIA VIVORA YA ESTAMO BIEN

VIVORA:Y YO TENGO UN HIJO(sarcasmo)

En eso llega Liang ,traía buenas noticias sobre los enemigos que habían peleado. Pero se sorprendió al ver como alguien bloqueaba y discutían en la pieza .Toco ,pero un rugido lo alerto empujando con una patada la puerta lanzando a la reptil sobre la felinas

LIANG:ESTAN TODAS BIEN(preocupado y gritando)

XIA:COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN SI NOS ENPUJASTE,IDIOTA(gritándole en la cara)

TIGRESA:XIA NO SEAS IRESPETUOSA

XIA:YA LO SIENTO (rosando sus colmillos)

LIANG:OIGAN GATITAS USTEDES NO SALEN Y ES UNA ORDEN(indicando la habitación)

Solo un silencio se torno en el cuarto. Cuando Liang sintió como lo pescaron ,vio unos ojos brillantes que reconocía era Xia que estaba apunto de explicarle por que nunca decirle gata.

_**MIENTRAS CON PO Y SHAO…..**_

Después de salir y preparar el desayuno se dispusieron a ir a meditar y después ir al pueblo por verduras que necesitaban para las felinas. Pero unos ruidos los alertaron, gritos y ruego venían de la habitación de Xia. Salieron corriendo ,pero al llegar vieron a Liang saliendo volando de un patada.

XIA:Y POR ESO NUNCA ME DIGAS GATA(rosándose sus manos como satisfecha por la paliza)

Cerro la puerta de un golpe muy fuerte y po fue a ayudar a Liang que estaba traumado y decía muchas cosas como loco

LIANG:ESOS OJOS,NUNCA DECIR A XIA GATA NUNCA MAS

PO:YA CALMATE AHORA SHAO TE TRAERA A TU HABITACION

SHAO(poniendo un hombro en el)YA AMIGO YA TRANQUILISATE

Entro un po asustado, respiro y vio a Xia ,tigresa vistiéndose. Po les dijo que ya basta pero solo escucho un gruñido de la felinas. Pero entro shifu con un tic en el ojo

SHIFU(gritando)YA NO SEAN INMADURA SE QUEDARAN AQUÍ ES UN ORDEN DE TU PADRE TIGRESA

TIGRESA:(con un reverencia)SI PADRE

XIA:ENTONCES YO SI ME LEVANTARE

Shifu espero que ella tocara la puerta para decirle algo

SHIFU:DONDE CREES QUE VAS XIA TU TAMBIEN TE QUEDAS ACA(trayéndola de un oreja)

XIA(suspirando)YA ESTA BIEN PERO .AUSHHH

SHIFU:ESCUCHENME SE QUEDARA AQUÍ SIN RECLAMO NI INTENTOS DE SALIR Y ES UNA ORDEN

Las 2 asintieron de mala gana y se fueron sus camas a descansar de tanto alboroto

SHIFU:VIVORA QUEDATE AQUÍ PARA CUIDARALAS

Víbora asintió con miedo al ver a tigresa verla como querido asesinarla pero tomo todo el valor y se le ocurrió algo para tranquilizarla

VIVORA:SOBRINITA QUE TE PASO EN LO BRASO TIENES COMO GARRAS Y EL CUELLO TIENE UN BESO(examinando la profundidad el beso)

XIA:TIA VIVORA DE QUE HABLAS(fingiendo seguridad en sus palabras)

TIGRESA(miraba con un risita maliciosa)SABES SE PARECE A LAS ZARPAS DE UN FELINO COMO UN PUMA….

XIA:NO ESO NOSE COMO PASO SOLO…

Tigresa y víbora se acercaron a Xia al verle los ojos ,se puso nerviosa perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas hasta al suelo. Se paro y vio que tigresa y víbora decían cosa de ella

TIGRESA(susurrándole):PARECE QUE TENDRE NIETOS

XIA:MAMA ES DE MALA EDUCACION HABLAR DE TU HIJA A SUS ESPALDAS

VIVORA:SOBRINITA SABES PO TENIA LAS MISMAS RASGUÑOS Y ESO SE LOS ISO TIGRESA

XIA:DE QUE HABLAN YO NO HE ESTADO CON SHAO(fingiendo enojo)

TIGRESA:Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE SHAO TIENE RASGUÑOS EN LAS ESPALDA

Xia sintió un paso yendo a la habitación ,pensó en hablar pero se salvo al ver a Shao entrando avisando que tenían que bajar.

XIA:(aliviándose )SHAO TENEMOS QUE BAJAR MAMA Y YO

SHAO:SI AMOR LIANG LO LLAMA ES POR NOTICIAS INPORTANTES

TIGRESA:BAJAREMOS ALTIRO

_**CON LIANG…..**_

Estaban en el comedor esperando a las chica. Cuando vieron bajara tigresa, víbora y xia que iba un poquito avergonzada y distraída por la conversación. Ya se estaba escondiendo el sol ,se habían saltado el almuerzo .

LIANG:HERMANITA TE TENGO NOTICIAS DE TUS ENEMIGOS

XIA:QUE PASO CON ELLOS

LIANG:ROKU,YUMIKO Y SHAN ESTAN EN LA CARCEL BAJO MAXIMA SEGURIDAD

TIGRESA:ALLI DEBRIAN ESTRA ESO INBECILES

XIA:Y SHAN COMO LO TOMO TODO

SHAO:AMOR NO TE PREOCUPES DE NADA(acercándose a ella y besándole el hombro)

TIGRESA:SI XIA EL TE ISO DAÑ MERECE QUE TE PREOCUPES POR EL

XIA:LOSE PERO ERA MI AMIGO

SHAO:SI PERO ESTAB APUNTO DE MATARTE CON LOS CASTIGOS

Xia tenia cara de triste por lo de Shan, no era justo que lo encarcelaran solo estaba poseído por su odio. Shao lo noto y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Po venia de compras de la verduras que le faltaban y con eso todos se fueron a sus habitación ,otros al pueblo y a la cocina.

_**ESA MISMA NOCHE EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…**_

Shifu y bengala si habían ido al medio día de pueblo. A llegar al palacio de jade shifu fue meditar y bengala a la cocina ,comió y después fue al patio principal entreno hasta tarde pero se sentía observado, en el árbol se vio un sombra familiar, una felina salto hacia el.

BENGALA:Y TU QUIEN ERES(rodeándola)

KAORI:NO TE INPORTA ESO YO SOLO BUSCO A UN PUMA¿LO CONOCES?

BENGALA:NO TE INPORTA SI CONOSCO A UN PUMA

Kaori tenia el ceño fruncido ,bengala tenia satisfacción al hacerla caer a Kaori en su misma trampa

KAORI:LO CONOCES O NO(ya crujiendo sus puños)

BENGALA:SI LO CONOSCO

KAORI:ES MI HERMANO NECESITO ENCONTRARLO,SE LLAMA SHAO

BENGALA:EL PUMITA NOVIA DE MI HERMANA

KAORI:DE QUE HABLAS SHAO NO TIENE NOVIA

BENGALA:SI LA TIENE ES MI HERMANA XIA

KAORI:SABES DONDE ESTA (fingiendo desinterés)

Bengala pensó mucho y le salió una sonrisa traviesa, pensó en ir con ella para que no se perdiera o algo así

BENGALA:SI TE ACOMPAÑARE

KAORI:NO LLEGARE SOLA

BENGALA:NO ENTRARAS AL PUEBLO SI NO BAS CON ALGUIEN CONOCIDO

KAORI(regañadientes):TIENES RAZON ,NOS IREMOS HOY MISMO

BENGALA:SI (VOS FIRME)

_**MIENTRAS XIA Y LOS DEMAS…**_

Ya faltaba poco para la cena ,po estaba solo cocinando. Tigresa estaba sentada junto con Xia ,alado de ella víbora. Liang estaba sentado al frente de Xia mirándola y Shao solo alado derecho de Liang, todos estaban esperando a po con la cena. Xia estaba nerviosa al medio de la reptil y la felina y se dispuso a ir a la cocina.

XIA:IRE A VER CUANTO LE FALTA A PO

VIVORA:SOBRINITA ESTAS MUY NERVIOSA Y ROJA ¿ACASO ESCONDES ALGO?(mirándola risa maliciosa)

XIA:PUFFF YO NADA

TIGRESA:TALVES SE LE PASO SENTANDOSE AL LADO DE SU NOVIO

Miraron a Xia para ver su respuesta .no digo nada y solo se puso mas roja de lo que estaba. Venia po y Xia lo miro como un ángel que la salvo de la situación

PO:SALE SOPA

XIA(aliviándose)PO YO QUIERO SOPA DE FIDEOS PRIMERO

Sonaron risitas al ver a Xia. Terminaron de comer y todo se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Po con tigresa, Liang, Kim y víbora sola y por ultimo Shao con Xia .Tigresa se despidió de Xia y le giño el ojo cuando entro Shao. Xia se puso roja y le paso un frio por la espalda y se entro .

XIA:SHAO SABES TENGO QUE DECRITE ALGO SOBRE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR

SHAO(su cara estaba feliz y emocionado)ACASO VAMOS A TENER CACHORROS

Xia puso cara de asustada y negó con su cabeza. Shao puso un cara de triste pero se le alegro al tener a Xia besándolo

SHAO:ENTONCES QUE PASA

XIA:MMM,MI MAMA YA SABE LO DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR

SHAO:Y ESO TIENE ALGO DE MALO

XIA(ceño fruncido)COMO Y?,SHAO ERES TU

SHAO: SI ,AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO TAMBIEN LO SABE PO

XIA:ELLO NADAS MAS

SHAO:SI PERO YA RELAGATE Y DURMAMOS

XIA:YA PERO TU DUERMEN EN EL SUELO

SHAO:QUE AMOR PERO ,PERO,PERO(cara de gatito tierno)

XIA:OYE ESTOY HERIDA Y CANSADA NO QUIERO DORMIR CONTIGO

SHAO(pucheros ojos de cachorro)PERO YO QERO DORMIR CONTIGO

XIA:A NO SHAO DENUEVO LA CARA NO,NI AUN QUE ME HICIERAS PUCHEROS Y CARITAS TRISTES

SHAO:ENTONCES Y BESO MIO TE CONBENSERA

Shao se acerco y le dio un beso suave, Xia lo miro y con una pata en la cabeza asintió. Los 2 felinos se durmieron abrasados. Hasta el otro día que llegar a una sorpresa para Shao.

BUENO TERMINE PERO SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA ,SI FALTA ALGO PORFABOR ESCRIBAN BESO LOBINA16 A SE ME OLVIDABA SI ALGUIN SE LE OCUURE ALGUN TITULO DIGANMELO ESQUE NO SE QUE TITULO PONERLE SE DESPIDE LOBINA16 BESOS


	9. Chapter 9

_**´´KAORI LA HERMANA DE SHAO´´1 PARTE**_

Ya en la mañana Kaori y bengala le faltaba poco por recorrer para llegar, iban corriendo Kaori se distrajo y se callo en un charco de lodo ensuciándose en entera su vestimenta

BENGALA(riéndose)JAJA-TE CAISTE-JAJAJA

Kaori lo miro pensó que por ser tan serio era mas caballero pero se levanto solo y se dirigió a bengala

KAORI:(golpeándolo)creí que eras mas caballero idiota

BENGALA: Lo siento (arrepentido)

KAORI: Ahora tendré que bañarme, sabes don hay un rio o lago cerca

Bengala pensó y se acordó que había uno cercase levanto del suelo por el golpe

BENGALA: Sí un poco mas al norte

KAORI: Gato espera acá y no mires

BENGALA: Oye no fisgare a nadie (mirándola enojada)

Kaori se fue y dejo a bengala cuidando el campamento que ya había hecho anteriormente.

_**EL RIO CON KAORI…**_

La felina venia regañadientes y reclamando de Shao que por cierto lo culpaba a él por su caída

KAORI: Maldito gato me caí al suelo , no me levanto y para colmo me enlodé entera

Después de a ver reclamado se dirigió al rio y se quitó la ropa enlodada, la dejo en la ribera del rio o a la orilla.

_**MIENTRAS CON BENGALA….**_

Ya había pasado una hora del baño de Kaori y no regresaba, bengala fue a buscarla dejando el campamento. A llegar vio como unos cocodrilo se llevaban la ropa de Kaori. Lo sorprendió por atrás a los bandidos.

BENGALA: Los golpeo o se van por su voluntad y dejan su ropa allí

COCODRILO:Y quien eres tu para decirme eso

Cedió vuelta y vio un tigre de blanco y negro mirándolo con una mirada malévola y sus puños tronándolos. El cocodrilo solo vio un puño en su cara y lo mando volando hacia un árbol quedando atrapado allí Bengala dejo la ropa allí de nuevo y se dio vuelta para no ver nada a Kaori

_**EN EL RIO CON KAORI…**_

Kaori ya estaba terminado su baño y vio a bengala cerca de donde dejo su ropa, se acerco topándose con una toalla y le grito

KAORI(sacando humos por la cabeza)Pero gato idiota que mierda est6as haciendo aquí (ya casi golpeándolo)

Se detuvo por que vio unos cocodrilo plantado en el árbol y un ojo morado. Bengala seguía dado vuelta y con los ojos cerrados le dijo a Kaori

BENGALA: Solo le quite la ropa al bandido Y lo golpee, Y no he visto nada Kaori(firme y serio)

KAORI(un poco feliz)Gracias gato y lo siento pensé mal no eres un pervertido

Kaori se vistió con su ropa y se fue junto con bengala al pequeño campamento. Se sentaron y comieron comida que traía bengala. Bengala se puso a ver a Kaori muy serio.

KAORI(enojándose)Y que me miras tengo al en la cara

BENGALA: No es que te pareces mucho al ´´AL PUMITA´´

Kaori vio como remarcaba la ultima palabra y le pregunto puso una cara de confundida y le pregunto

KAORI: Gato por que lo dices con ironía Y como enojado ¿acaso izo algo malo Shao?

BENGALA(seria y cruzados de brazos)No nada solo es que….no nada

KAORI: Mmmmm creo que te molesta que Shao ande con tu hermana ¿acaso estas celoso?

BENGALA: No es que solo no quiero que le hagan daño nada mas(cara triste);(

KAORI: Te entiendo. A mi hermano Shao le han roto muchas veces el corazón

BENGALA: Upp supongo que lo siento por el

KAORI: No esta bien Y tu no tiene novia

Bengala se puso rojo, no sabía que contestarle, todos su amigos tenían novia hasta sus hermanas y el no. Kaori se ríe bajo para no molestar ya que ella había tenido pretendiente pero era muy difícil enamorarlo y convencerla.

BENGALA: Emm-bueno No (avergonzado) Y tu debes haber tenido novio ¿Cierto?(para cambiar tema)

KAORI(seria ):Si he tenidos pretendientes pero nunca los acepte(fingiendo mirar a otro lado)

BENGALA:Y por que no aceptas a ninguno

KAORI:Por que no me gustaba su forma de ser Y supongo que eso

Bengala tenia cara de risa pero le cambio al mirar a Kaori un poco desanimada se preocupo y cambio el tema, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Se quedaron por un rato de silencio incomodo hasta que Kaori se paro y con bengala partieron llegarían en la tarde antes de la noche.

_**MIENTRAS CON XIA….**_

En la montañas había una ambiente tranquilo en las habitaciones ,todos durmiendo con sus acompañantes, pero la curiosidad era mas fuerte la felina salió de su habitación y fue a ver a su hija quería sorprenderla .Entro y no vio a nadie, su cama lisa parece que se había ido pensó tigresa, pero Shao donde estaba caso fueron a dar un paseo por el pueblo no le dio importancia y fue a su habitación a dormir un poco mas.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO…..**_

El felino no entendía por que iban corriendo rápidamente en dirección al templo, Xia iba adelante dejando atrás a Shao pero se adelanto y le pregunto de nuevo

SHAO: Amor y para que vinimos tan temprano

XIA(fastidiada)Emm tal ves por que le dije al maestro Shun que iba a darle una demostración de pelea .Te quedo claro amor (con sarcasmo la ultima parte)

SHAO: Si pero una duda mas tigresa sabe de esto

Xia miro a Shao y el bajo la mirada. De un salto llegaron a la puerta principal los 2 y allí los esperaba un león que tenia una sonrisa. Xia le dio risa la cara que puso Shao al ver los colmillos del león. Lo saludaron con una reverencia y entraron los estudiantes miraron a Xia unos con miedo y otros con rencor.

SHUN: Has hecho muy bien en venir Xia ,Pero ahora pelearas con nuestros mejores estudiantes algunos muy cercanos a ti .

El león hace una seña ,aparece un guepardo, un lobo, un rinoceronte y con cocodrilo. Pero Xia le dio una sorpresa a ver a Shao acercándose al grupo de estudiantes. Se cruzo de brazos y puso una cara de confundida y le reclamo a Shao

XIA: Vaya que bonita sorpresa Shao (con sarcasmo)

SHAO(rascándose la nuca)A este se me olvido decirte jejeje(nervioso)

SHUN: Señorita Xia después arregla con su novio a hora empiecen su enfrentamiento

XIA:(reverencia)SI maestro Shun

SHUN: Primero Liang, después yu ,Shao Y kaito después

XIA: Pero maestro solo hay 4

SHUN:A por cierto yo peleare al ultimo

XIA: Si maestro pero comencemos con la paliza(risa burlona)

El primer combate Liang era un poco distraído y Xia conocía su modo de pelea. Xia le pego un rodillazo en el estomago y lo agarro y lo tiro hacia la pared .Liang se levanto, Xia solo le bloqueo los punto y le susurro al oído

XIA:HERMANITO NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO TE DARE LA REVANCHA DESPUES

Liang la miro y asintió sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Solo Shun noto ese susurro no le digo nada pero quiso seguir con los enfrentamientos. Después vino yu este combate fue un poco difícil gracias a la velocidad del lobo. Sus golpes no eran muy fuerte a lo que Xia lo detenía y atacaba a su cara y estomago. Xia quería terminar luego y solo le pego en el pecho cortándole la respiración en unos momentos, yu separo y sintió como se relajaba sus musculo y cayó al suelo.

SHUN:(aplaudiendo)Bravo bravísimo Xia nos tomaremos 5 minutos y continuaremos

XIA: Si maestro (asintiendo)

La felina se sentó al un lado mientras los chico al otro ,Shao fue a ver a Xia para ver como estaba a lo que ella solo se dio vuelta de espalda y no dijo nada en los 5 minutos.

_**MIENTRAS EN LAS HABITACIONES…..**_

Po despertó muy tranquilo al lado de tigresa que por cierto dormía muy profundo. Vio la hora y se levanto muy callado al preparar el desayuno. Empezó a preparar el desayuno muy rápidamente ,esperaba que bajara Xia que siempre iba primero a comer pero no paso nada, se le ocurrió traer a su tigresa el desayuno. Pero cuando iba subir la escaleras vi a tigresa ya levantada y venia a la cocina.

TIGRESA(bostezando, tapándose la boca con la pata)Buenos día amor

PO(dándole un beso)Buen día amor ¿Quieres desayunar?

TIGRESA: Si amor pero Xia no se a levantado

PO: No amor ni vino

TIGRESA:MMM debe estar en el pueblo después viene (dudosa)

_**MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO…..**_

Xia ya se había recuperado aun que no lo necesitaba. ahora le tocaba pelear con kaito y después con Shao.

SHUN: Empiecen

Se pusieron en posición de ataque, kaito ataco con una martillazo de por medio ,Xia salto y le pego una patada en la cara y salto al otro lado de kaito. El buscaba a xia para el otro lado pero sintió como una patada en espalda lo hacia caer, pero se levanto y tomo a Xia de la pata tirándola hacia el suelo y se dispuso a golpearle un combo en la cara. Xia reacciono y detuvo el puño y con su patas con lo empujó para atrás, rápidamente fue a la nuca del rinoceronte y le pego una patada dejándola inconsciente.

SHUN: Xia me dejaste sorprendida sin ningún rasguño

Shun estaba muy feliz con el enfrentamiento entre sus estudiantes, pero ahora seria muy difícil era contra su novio con que ella iba a pelar.

SHAO: Amor estas segura que quieres luchar conmigo

XIA: Relájate Shao no me tocaras ningún pelo

Shao la miro estaba muy confiada pero en fin debían pelear. Empezó Xia en posición de ataque y esperaba que Shao atacara, ninguno se digno a atacar pero si estaban caminando en circulo hablándose

XIA: Shao por que no atacas temes que et responda(manera provocativa)

SHAO: No pero no quiero hacerte daño(mirada baja)

XIA: Shao solo es entrenamiento tómalo así ya(sonriéndole)

Shao solo un poco embobado. Se prepararon para pelear, Shao ataco con un patada pero ella la detuvo, rápidamente le pego una patada en la espalda a Shao salió disparado a la pared. Se paro y rápidamente le pesco el brazo torciéndose levemente .Xia insistía en soltarse pero un codazo la soltó, dándose media vuelta con el cuerpo entero le pego un patada en la cabeza mandándole al suelo. Xia no quiso pegarle mas y solo le bloqueo los puntos.

SHUN: Xia creo que los chicos ya están conformes(mirando a sus alumnos)

Los estudiantes asintieron pero a Shun no estaba conforme pero ya se había cumplido la hora del tiempo prometido

_**MIENTRAS EN LA ENTRADA DEL PUEBLO…**_

Los guardias estaban en descanso, disfrutaban descansar pero lo alerto un vos que estaba allí gritándoles

GUARDIA1:!HEY TU ,QUE QUIERES¡

BENGALA: Soy amigo de Shao y Liang

GUARDIA1:No puedo dejarlo pasar

GUARDIA2:Heu son amigo a de Shao déjalo entrar

GUARDIA1:Lo siento los confundí pasen

Los guardias abrieron la puerta ,Kaori paso y bengala juntos. Bengala le indico que tenia que ir directo hasta llegara al palacio. Los felinos se fueron rápido pero disfrutaban de las tiendas del pueblo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**´´KAORI LA HERMANA DE SHAO´´2 PARTE**_

_**MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO….**_

SHUN: Xia mereces mi respeto

XIA: Maestro cumplirá su palabra

SHUN: Señorita Xia la cumpliré

Los felinos se fueron de la larga jornada. Shao iba un poco adolorido por los golpes pero Xia le ayudo a bajar las escaleras. Llegaron muy rápido al palacio pero allí los esperaba una tigresa, y un panda con una cara de malicioso los 2.

XIA: Mama que pasa?(mirándola confundida)

TIGRESA: Xia no te hagas ya sabemos por que se fueron los 2 muy temprano

XIA:A si debí decirles que iba al templo es que el maestro Shun me dijo que si podía dar una demostración de golpes.

PO: Era por eso entonces no fueron por un ambiente intimo

SHAO Y XIA:QUE, NOOOOOHHH! (los 2 enojados y avergonzados)

Tigresa quedo con un tic en el ojo por lo que dijo ,estaba por estallar pero respiro y se tranquilizo

TIGRESA:Y Shao por que esta adolorido

XIA: a eso es que nos enfrentamos (un poco arrepentida por los golpes de Shao)

PO: Saben iré por vendas

XIA: Si -jejeje- se me paso la mano(riéndose nerviosa)

Tigresa y Xia dejaron al puma en la cama de la habitaciones Xia quedo con el .tigresa bajo las escaleras y encontraron a bengala y una figura felina que ala parecer era una puma.

PO: Hijo no se supone que estas en el palacio de jade

BENGALA: Si pero bien con la hermana de Shao, Kaori et presento al guerrero dragón

KAORI: Guerrero dragón (reverencia)

PO: Kaori (reverencia)

TIGRESA: Hola hijo y ella quien es (mirándola desconfiada)

KAORI: Soy Kaori hermana de Shao maestra tigresa

TIGRESA: Él honor es mío(reverencia)

KAORI: Maestra tigresa Y Shao donde esta

TIGRESA: Con mi hija ven te llevo(agarrándola de la pata)

Po y bengala la miraron muy extrañada .Tigresa nunca se comporta así , en fin supongo que es por Xia. Po y bengala se quedaron allí esperando a tigresa que bajara.

_**MIENTARS CON XIA…**_

Shao estaba un poco adolorido por los golpes pero Xia le hacia caricias y jugaba con sus orejas que le gustaba tanto jugar con ella mordiéndolas. En eso entro tigresa y Kaori.

XIA: Mamá Y¿ Ella quien es?(indiferencia)

TIGRESA: Es Kaori la hermanan de Shao

KAORI: Tu eres Xia novia de Shao(sonrisa fingida)

XIA: Si por cierto el esta allí

Kaori fue a ver y vio como Shao estaba un poquito adolorido, no entendía nada pero no quiso preguntar.

TIGRESA: Bueno al dejo después traigo vendas y alcohol para mi cuñadito

Las felinas se miraban de arriba hacia abajo , Xia pensaba en que es parecía mucho a Shao y Kaori solo la veía como una desconocida .Pero una pequeña vos la desvió de Xia y vio a su hermanito

KAORI: Shao y ¿que te pasó?

SHAO: No es anda pero tu que haces aquí

KAORI:¡A ESO SOLO VINE POR QUE ME DIJISTE QUE MANDARIA UNA CARTA PARA NO PREOCUPARME!(gritándole a Shao)

XIA(enojada):No le grites a Shao

KAORI: No me grites a mi(vena en la frente)

XIA: Tu no le grites a mi novio

KAORI: Es mi hermano y yo le grito cuando quiero

Se estaban asesinado con la miradas y querían atacarse pero hasta que un rugido las callo asustándola un poquito

SHAO:RUUOARRRR!YA CALLENSEN LAS PARDE GATAS

Las 2 felinas la miraron con ceño fruncido y estaban tronando sus puños

SHAO: Lo siento amor y hermanita

KAORI :Mmmmm la próxima te dejo castrado

Ya el ambiente se calmo. Las felinas estaban tranquilas. Y Xia hablo

XIA:¿Kaori por que viniste a ver a Shao?

KAORI: Solo me preocupe(mirando disimuladamente a otro lado) y por que no me mandabas cartas?(enojada)

SHAO: Ha es que ocurrieron muchos acontecimientos en este tiempo(risa nerviosa)jejejejejejj

KAORI: Supongo que tiene razón(mirada baja)

XIA: Kaori ¿ Y tu donde te hospedas?

KAORI:MMM no lo se tal ves vuelva esta misma noche(levantándose)

XIA: Kaori te puede quedar si quieres hay muchas piezas

SHAO: Si hermana será mejor que te quedes

Kaori solo asintió pero tenia una duda del dolor de su hermano, Xia bajo por algo de té que po, ya tenía preparado. Los 2 felinos se quedaron solos

SHAO: Ya dime la verdad por que viniste tienes problemas con el lobito?(mirada preocupado)

KAORI: No solo me preocupe nada mas .Oye Xia es una buena novia?

SHAO(suspirando)Es una guerrera sorprendente Y me imnotisa su mirada

KAORI: Si ahora te creo(sonrisa burlona)

En eso dentro Xia con una bandeja con te y uno vendajes para el. Kaori se dispuso ayudarlos a su cuñadita. El puma empezó a chillar como cachorro y las chicas les produjo risa

XIA:Y menos mal que era unos de los mejores guerreros JAJAJAJA

KAORI:YA Saho cobarde deja de quejarte (mirándolo con risa)

Ya por fin terminaron con Shao y lo dejaron descansar tranquilamente y ellas solo se fueron a tomar sombra debajo de un árbol. La brisa del viento y el aroma de pétalos de flores las ponía de buen humor.

_**MIENTRAS DEBAJO DEL ARBOL…**_

Kaori tenia cara de preocupada pero Xia se distraía con cada cosa que pasaba ,Xia le hablo rompiendo el silencio

XIA: Kaori entrenas duro(mirando al cielo)

KAORI: Si ,Shao me comento que era una guerrera fabulosa¿ es verdad eso?

XIA: SI entrene con la maestra tigresa(con orgullo)

KAORI:Wuauuu eso si es sorprendente

XIA:Mmmm cuantos días te quedaras?(curiosidad)

KAORI: Solo por semana o días ¿Por qué?

XIA(risa maléfica):Por que hay un templo Y si quieres acompañarme a entrenar y darle una lección a algunos chicos

KAORI: Si me gusta entrenar

XIA: Creo que seremos buenas amigas Kaori

Kaori le salió una sonrisa de emoción, ella no era de muchas amigas siempre estaban entrenando con los machos o su hermano pero amenos tendría una amiga y además cuñada.

En eso las felinas sienten unos ruidos y se cae un felino muy conocido para las 2,al parecer era bengala que las había visto ir y sintió curiosidad almeno eso se decía .

XIA: Bengala nos espiabas acaso?(mirándolo con ojos de furia)

BENGALA(mano en la nuca):He-he quería decirle que había una fiesta en el pueblo

KAORI:Y eso que?(seria)

Xia pensó que quería decir su hermano y le salió una sonrisa burlona y respondió por las 2

XIA: Saben podrían ir ustedes juntos

KAORI Y BENGALA:!QUEEEE¡

XIA:SI pero como amigos y yo iré con Shao

Los felino se pusieron rojos pero a Kaori se le noto poco gracias a su pelaje. Se fueron caminando hacia el palacio pero antes pasaron por le templo a visitar la maestro Shun que por cierto tenia cara de sorprendido al ver a Kaori.

_**EL TEMPLO…**_

El león estaba ya viendo la figuras felinas y se alegro al verlos especialmente a las chicas que tenia que decirles algo.

SHUN :Xia. Bengala y Kaori un gusto en verlos de nuevo

KAORI:SI el gusto es mío

XIA: Maestro Shun Kaori vendrá a entrenar conmigo

SHUN: Me parece bien mañana temprano Xia

XIA Y KAORI:(reverencia)SI Maestro

Bengala se despidió con una reverencia y se fueron los felinos la palacio para comer la hora se les había pasado volando y necesitaban fuerzas. Después irían al la fiesta en el pueblo.

_**EN EL PALACIO…**_

Cuando volvieron entraron silencioso y se fueron a comer algo al parecer no había nadie parece que había salido todos solo quedaban ellos.

XIA:HE no hay nadie

KAORI: Deben estar en el pueblo seguro que la festividad empieza mas tarde

BENGALA: Oigan por que no van a arreglarse, todas las chicas siempre se tardan mucho (riéndose)

Se miraron y le pegaron un coscorrón en su cabeza por el comentario, después se fueron muy amigas mientras el esperaba abajo. Entraron a su habitación no encontraron a Shao así que tenia toda la habitación para ellas.

XIA: Kaori y tu no te vas a cambiar acaso?

KAORI (cruzando los brazos)No tengo ropa además no se no quiero

XIA: Mira abre mi armario Y elige lo que quieras además somos de la misma talla de ropa

KAORI: Si como digas!(fingiendo desanimo)

Las felinas ya se habían vestido, ambas con kimonos, Xia con kimono blanco con franjas negras en las mangas y decorada con flores de loto negras, por otra parte Kaori estaba igual de bonita que xia solo que ella tenía kimono blanco con flores lilas y una cinta cruzada a su cintura lila(MM CREO QUE NO ESTABA MUY CONCENTRADA PARA EL ATUENDO).En fin estaban esplendidas, bajaron con cuidado para no tropezarse, Shao y bengala estaban embobados por la belleza de su damas.

SHAO:(abrasándola por la cintura)Te ves hermosa amor

BENGALA: Kaori te ves espléndida(susurrándolo)

KAORI: Bengala dijiste algo(seria y indiferente)

BENGALA: No jejejej nada(rojizo y nervioso)

SHAO: Ya va empezar la festividad que tal si ya nos vamos, Los demás nos esperan

BENGALA: Primera ves que dices algo bueno cuñadito (burlándose)

Las chicas les dio risa la frases de eso 2 acompañantes pero en fin seria una fiesta bonita especialmente para Kaori.

_**BENGAL LE A GUSTADO LA HERMA NA DE SHAO Y COMO SE COMPORTARE EL,IGUAL DE CELOSO DE BENGALA O SERA MAS ESO SE DEPISDE LOBINA16 **_

_**BESOS;D**_


End file.
